Por Amor
by Juh Potter Black
Summary: Gina decide ajudar Harry a conquistar Cho fingindo ser namorada dele. Será que dará certo? TERMINADA.
1. Amor Platônico

**N/A: Gente, desculpa por ter tirado a fic do ar. É que me bagunçei na hora de postar os caps. e tive q tirar pra arrumar. Agora eu vou botá-la completinha, prometo. Reviews ok, pessoal? Bjos.**

**Capítulo 1: Amor Platônico**

E lá estava ela mais uma vez: Cho Chang, a chinesinha da Corvinal, que balançava seu coração. Não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra quando ela passava ou cumprimentava-o. A garota responsável pelas borboletas que voavam em seu estômago.

Como gostava dela! Por que não tinha coragem de falar com ela? Como gostaria de ser um dos garotos que xavecava ela, chamá-la para sair, contudo paralisava só de pensar em se aproximar dela.

Cho era muito popular. Alegre, sorridente. Mas tinha se tornado uma pessoa triste após a morte de Cedrico, seu namorado. Tentou sair com Harry, namorou Michael por um tempo, agora estava sozinha, não queria saber de compromisso agora, pelo fato de estar no 7° ano e sua cabeça estava ocupada com os N.I.E.M,s agora.

Harry lembrou-se que no ano passado, Cho dera-lhe seu primeiro beijo, dizendo que gostava dele. Naquele momento, nascera uma grande esperança dentro dele. Iria conquistá-la finalmente. Porém, a coisa não tinha saído como planejara. Se conseguiu convidar Cho pra ir a Hogsmeade no Dia dos Namorados, foi porque ela o insinuou a fazer isso. Não imaginara que ela faria uma cena de ciúmes só porque iria se encontrar com Mione logo depois. Foi embora e deixou Harry sozinho sem entender nada.

Depois disso, não houve mais nada entre eles, Soube que ela estava namorando Michel Corner, um garoto da Corvinal que havia saído com Gina e a abandonou por causa de Cho. No começo, Harry não tinha se importado muito, mas teve uma recaída quando a viu, no começo do ano letivo e, para sua felicidade, ela estava solteira novamente.

Foi aí que Harry percebeu que estava realmente apaixonado por Cho, que nunca conversava com ele direito ou dava-lhe um "oi" formal e era nessa parte que sofria. Ele queria conquistar Cho, mas como? Ele não tinha idéia. Teria que disputá-la com um monte de marmanjo, todos eles tinham jeito com as meninas. Definitivamente, Harry não teria chances.

"Acho que ela não gostou do beijo que trocamos", pensava, ao se lembrar desse acontecimento que ocorrera na sala precisa

Gina estava na biblioteca estudando. Acabara de terminar o namoro com Dino Thomas (se é que poderia chamar aquilo de namoro) e queria ocupar sua cabeça estudando para os N.O.M,s. Estava no 5° ano e soube que para e dar bem neles, era preciso revisar tudo que já aprendera até então.

A biblioteca estava com pouca gente. Estava distraída lendo um livro, quando alguém se aproximou.

Oi Gina. Será que eu posso sentar com você? - a ruiva levantou seus olhos, que se cruzaram com um belo par de íris verdes. Lindos! Aquele cabelo rebelde que lhe dava um charme peculiar, mas parecia que só ela notava isso. Aqueles olhos que faziam seu coração bater descontrolado, se segurando ao máximo para não mergulhar neles. Desta vez, não conseguiu, já estava dentro deles, hipnotizada. - Alô Gina! - Harry estalou os dedos na frente dela - você está ai?

Ao perceber o que estava fazendo, a menina ruborizou (fazia um ano que não fazia isso na frente do rapaz) e tentou se recompor.

Desculpa Harry. - falou sem olhar nos olhos dele - É que eu estava distraída. - Harry deu uma risadinha - Pode sentar sim, fique à vontade.

Obrigado - agradeceu o garoto, sentando-se. - O que você está fazendo?

Começando a estudar para o NOM's. - Gina evitava olhar para ele - Vou revisar tudo o que aprendi.

Boa sorte. Não quero desapontá-la, mas você vai ver, é muito cansativo estudar para essas provas.

Fazer o quê? Eu tenho que estudar, né?

É... - Harry abrira o livro que pegara numa das estantes -... Se quiser alguma ajuda em DCAT, pode contar comigo.- Gina tremeu. Claro que ela sabia que em DCAT, Harry tirava de letra. Lembrou-se das aulas que ele dera no ano passado. Foram as melhores da vida dela. E só de imaginar em ter "aulas particulares" com ele, seu coração já pulava, querendo sair.

Obrigada Harry. Pode deixar, eu te aviso quando precisar de ajuda. - queria que precisasse logo para recorrer a ele. Mas tinhas sua dúvidas se prestaria atenção nas explicações de Harry. Certamente, prestaria atenção nos olhos verdes dele, nos movimentos dos seus lábios, que sempre tivera vontade de beijar, e aspirar seu cheiro, que, às vezes a deixava embriagada. Não seria uma boa idéia, iria enlouquecer.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, lendo seus respectivos livros, quando alguém se aproximou.

Oi Harry - uma garota estava atrás dele, que sentiu as borboletas em seu estômago se agitaram, os pêlos na nuca arrepiarem e para completar, corar. Gina seguiu as reações dele e sentiu o peito queimar. "Ele ainda gosta dela". Engoliu um seco, segurando as lágrimas. - Oi Gina, como vai?

Oi Cho, - respondeu secamente. - Eu vou bem, e você?

Também. Posso me sentar com vocês? - Cho ainda sorria.

Claro... - concedeu a contragosto. Depois se virou para Harry. - Harry, tá tudo bem?

Hãm? - Harry parecia sair de um transe. - Cla... cla...ro! Tá tudo bem. - Gina segurou sua raiva. Ao ver Cho tão perto de Harry, queria explodir.

Tinha vontade de sair de lá. Contudo, sabia que se saísse, deixaria os dois sozinhos, bem pertinho um do outro. De repente, sentiu-se tomada por uma tristeza e viu que estava sobrando. Tinha certeza que Harry queria que ela se retirasse e deixasse os dois sozinhos. Sentiu duas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto e baixou os olhos para o livro, mas sua vista já estava embaçada

Gina, tá tudo bem? - Harry não percebeu que ela chorava. Estava mais preocupado em prestar atenção em Cho, de como ela ficava linda até mesmo séria. A menina também levantou a cabeça do livro, fitando Gina com curiosidade.

Está precisando de algo, Weasley? - ao ouvir a garota chamá-la assim, cravou as unhas nas suas coxas para não avançar no pescoço da morena. Sabia que sairia perdendo, pois Harry a defenderia, ou pior: obrigaria ela a pedir desculpas pra Cho.

Não, não queria ser humilhada pelo garoto que amava por causa de uma menina chata feita a Cho. Era melhor não se arriscar.

Tá... tá tudo bem, sim - balbuciou Gina levantando-se num gesto sem noção. Pegou o livro, falou com Madame Pince e saiu da biblioteca.

Andou rapidamente, abraçado ao livro firmemente contra o peito. Esbarrou em alguns alunos, mas não se importou. Não sabia o quanto tinha andado, mas quando se deu conta já estava perto do lago. Largou o livro e deixou-se cair no chão, chorando muito.

Burra... - murmurou - Como ele pode voltar a gostar daquela garota depois do que ela fez com ele - lembrou-se que Miguel Corner brigou com ela por causa daquela _chinesinha_ - Meu Deus... eu tentei esquecê-lo, mas não consegui. Alimentei esperanças quando ele disse que não gostava mais dela, tive uma recaída... E agora? O que eu faço? - Gina estava desesperada - Como eu fui idiota! Achando que, um dia, ele gostaria de mim. Sempre terá a Cho no meio. - o rosto da ruiva estava vermelho, molhado e sujo de terra - E como ele fica bobo perto dela - sentia mais raiva ainda. Como queria que fosse por ela todas as reações que Harry tinha por Cho. - Dois bobos apaixonados - Gina sorria entre as lágrimas. - Doce ilusão...

De repente, Gina sentou-se na a pensar: de que adiantava gostar de Harry, se ele não lhe dava a mínima? Gina sofria por ele, assim como ele sofria por Cho. Ambos tinham um amor platônico.

Gina decidiu que apenas 1 pessoa teria seu amor correspondido: Harry. Tomou uma decisão. Dolorosa, porém, faria por amor: ajudaria Harry a conquistar Cho, o amor da vida dele. Como? Essa era a parte mais difícil. Pensou em junto totalmente louco e duvidava se Harry aceitaria essa condição, ou talvez sua ajuda. Mas ela tentaria, afinal, não tinha nada a perder.

Levantou-se, se recompôs e secou as lágrimas. Ainda sentia aquela pontada no peito. "Entregaria" Harry de mão beijada pra Cho. Se alguém teria que ser feliz, era ele. Amava-o demais e faria de tudo por ele, até ajudá-lo com o amor da sua vida. Se seu plano desse certo, esqueceria Harry de uma vez, guardaria aquele sentimento como uma lembrança bonita e seria apenas sua amiga, nada mais. E se não desse certo, pelo menos valeria a tentativa.

Gina respirou fundo, pegou o livro e foi direto para o castelo. No caminho, trombou com Hermione.

Oi Gina. Algum problema? - Mione estava carregada de livros, _como sempre._

Não Mione, está tudo bem mesmo. - Mione fitou a amiga, que tinha o rosto vermelho.

Mesmo? - perguntou um pouco desconfiada.

Um pouco. - confessou Gina - Mas não posso falar nada agora.

Tá bom. Se quiser desabafar, me procura.

Obrigada... Bom, eu tenho que ir. Tchau Mione - e foi andando.

Tchau. - Mione sacudiu a cabeça. Sabia qual era o problema de Gina - É, ela voltou - falou sozinha - e agora mais forte do que nunca. - e saiu andando para a Torre da Grifinória.

Gina entrou na biblioteca, o local da cena desagradável, e se sentiu aliviada ao ver que Harry estava sozinho agora, lendo.

Com certeza, estava pensando em Cho. Hunf! Será que haviam combinado de sair? Se tivesse, seria por iniciativa da garota.Sabia que Harry era meio desajeitado para isso.

Aproximou-se dele, sentindo as borboletas agitaram no seu estômago. Estava tomando coragem para falar com ele.

Oi Harry. Posso me sentar com você? - Harry levantou a cabeça e sorriu, torturando-a com aquele sorriso.

Claro que pode! Senta aí - ofereceu seu lado para ela. Gina por um momento hesitou e resolveu sentar-se ao lado dele, a pouco centímetros do rapaz. Tentou manter o controle. Estar perto de Harry era uma tortura.

Eu preciso falar com você - respirou fundo, sem encará-lo.

Claro. Antes de qualquer coisa: Você está bem?

Estou sim... Por quê?

Você tava estranha quando saiu daqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Nada... É que eu terminei o namoro com Dino. - disfarçou a ruiva com um aperto no coração - E fiquei um pouco triste. - mentiu.

Sinto muito... Mas está tudo bem agora?

Sim, está. - Gina conseguiu encará-lo nos olhos e fez o máximo de esforço para não se deixar levar pelo olhar dele.

Sobre o que você queria falar comigo? - perguntou Harry interessado, fechando o livro.

Por uns segundo, Gina ficou em silêncio. Respirou fundo mais uma vez. Tomou coragem e o fitou novamente. Harry parecia bem curioso.

**Continua...**


	2. O Plano de Gina

**Capítulo 2: O Plano de Gina**

Gina desviou o olhar e olhou em volta, procurando alguém

A Cho já foi?

Já sim. - suspirou Harry.

E vocês ficaram conversando? - havia um pouco de ciúmes na voz da ruiva, porém Harry não percebeu."Ainda bem!", pensou .

Não muito... Não o quanto eu gostaria... - Harry suspirou novamente.

"_Não o quanto você gostaria. Hunf!"_ Gina revirou os olhos. Era melhor ignorar a tristeza e ir direto ao ponto.

Ótimo, pois é sobre ela que eu gostaria de falar - Harry olhou sem entender nada - ou melhor, sobre vocês dois!

Harry estava incrédulo! Nunca falara com Gina sobre Cho, agora ela que queria falar. Gina sabia que Harry gostava da menina, apenas isso e nada mais.

Eu não estou entendendo... O que você gostaria de falar sobre... eu... e a Cho? - Gina percebeu que ele estava corado.

"Vamos lá, coragem", respirou fundo e disparou.

Harry, se você gosta da Cho, porque não vai atrás dela? Por que não a convida para sair como qualquer garoto faria? Eu vi o jeito que você ficou quando ela se aproximou! Você não falou um "a". Fica totalmente besta quando a vê! Vai por mim, se continuar assim você nunca vai ficar com a Cho! - Ela sabia como era isso. Harry se comportava com Cho exatamente como Gina se comportara com ele, a única diferença é que Cho chegara nele.

Olhe pra você! Um garoto bonito, gente fina, que não se deixa levar pela própria fama! Não precisa ter vergonha para chegar numa garota! - Gina parecia inconformada. Não agüentou! Tinha que falar tudo. E, para sua surpresa, não corou.

Gina... - balbuciou o rapaz, surpreso com as palavras dela. Tinha que admitir que Gina tinha razão, exceto o de ser bonito e gente fina. Nunca se deixava levar pela fama e enfrentava os inimigos mesmo que isso custasse a vida das pessoas que amava. E ele não sabia como chegar numa garota.

Sabe o que é Gina... - olhou a garota como um olhar triste - eu acho que não sou a pessoa certa pra Cho.

O quê? Então, por que gosta dela? - Gina não estava entendendo nada.

Não sei... Talvez o fato de ela ser bonita e sorridente.

Bonita pode ser, mas sorridente... - Gina balançou a cabeça em negação - ela está triste desde a morte de Cedrico.

È, eu sei disso. Mas ela não pode ficar assim a vida toda.

Gina não falou nada. Apenas encolheu os ombros.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes. Gina olhava ao redor da biblioteca, tentando não encarar Harry. Se o fizesse, deixaria se levar pelo olhar dele.

Foi Harry que quebrou o silêncio. Tava muito curioso sobre aquela conversa.

Onde você está querendo chegar, Gina - fitou a garota.

Respirando profundamente, Gina contou seu plano, de como Harry faria para conquistar Cho Chang, sem gaguejar (tamanho o esforço que fizera para isso). O plano foi explicado em poucos minutos

... e é isso. O que você acha? - Gina estava calma, para sua surpresa. Estava esperando uma resposta de Harry.

O garoto olhava-a espantado! Gina realmente propôs aquilo! Com certeza, não daria certo!

Não vai dizer nada? - a ruiva já estava ficando nervosa com o silêncio dele. "Ele deve está pensando que eu sou maluca de sugerir isso,"temeu. Queria se enfiar num buraco tamanho seu constrangimento.

Bom... - ela estava vermelha como um tomate -... Acho que você não vai aceitar. Foi só uma idéia... Ai desculpa, Harry...

Eu tenho que ir... Tchau! - Gina fez menção de se levantar, mas Harry segurou seu braço, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

Espera Gina... - Harry tentou dizer algo, porém as palavras não saiam - até que sua idéia não é má - ela arregalou os olhos.

"_Ele teria aceitado?"_ ... - mas ela é meio complicada.

Eu sei Harry - suspirou Gina, que se sentou novamente - se você não quiser aceitar, eu posso ter outras idéias para você conquistar a Cho.

E se ela não quiser nada comigo? E se ela não gostar mesmo de mim?

Corremos o risco disso acontecer. - Harry concordou com a cabeça.

Vou pensar sobre seu plano. Quanto tempo você me dá? - perguntou Harry meio inseguro.

O tempo que você quiser, Harry, - Gina tremia de nervoso - Bom, eu tenho que ir. Depois você me fala o que decidiu. Tchau! - Levantou-se e saiu, sem olhar pra trás.

Tchau... - disse Harry, mas Gina não ouviu, virou-se, fechou o livro e saiu da biblioteca. Tinha que pensar na proposta de Gina. "Até que não era má idéia", pensou, mas teriam que convencer a escola inteira para que o plano desse certo. E pensou também que não seria nada mal ter cúmplices nessa história.

Andando pelos corredores, Harry viu Cho com duas amigas. A garota sorriu e Harry corou, mas murchou. Gina tinha razão!

Não tinha coragem de falar com ela e talvez o plano de Gina fosse sua salvação. "E se não desse certo?". Lembou-se das palavras da ruiva: correriam esse risco.

Foi para o salão comunal da Grifinória com esse pensamento. Encontrou Hermione sentada lendo um livro e Rony estava jogando "Snap Explosivos" com Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas. Foi até onde Mione estava e se sentou na frente dela.

- Oi, Mi - Harry depositou o livro na mesinha ao lado da poltrona. A garota levantou a cabeça.

Oi Harry. O que você está lendo? - Harry pegou o livro e mostrou a capa a ela: _"Como enfrentar um Trasgo em 10 lições". _Hermione sorriu.

Eu sei... - Harry deu de ombros -... Mas nunca se sabe quando vai precisar enfrentar outro.

Começou a folhear o livro. Nisso, o retrato da Mulher-Gorda abriu-se e Gina entrou. Tinha o semblante calmo, nem parecia que havia chorado. Ignorou o olhar que Dino lançou a ela e sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

Oi gente. - suspirou.

Algum problema, Gi - Hermione a fitava com extrema curiosidade. Gina balançou a cabeça em negação.

Não, está tudo bem. - a ruiva continuou a ignorar os olhares do "ex". Harry percebeu, mas resolveu não se meter.

Gina olhou para Harry e não disse nada. Quando a ruiva ia levantar-se, Harry falou com ela.

Gina, precisamos conversa! - ela gelou. Sabia qual era o assunto que ele queria conversar. Suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça.

Claro Harry. Agora?

Agora. - Harry levantou-se e Gina repetiu o gesto. Despediram-se de Mione e saíram juntos pelo retrato, sob o olhar mortal de Dino e o de curiosidade de Rony, que se levantou e foi sentar-se ao lado de Mione.

Perdi alguma coisa? - Hermione olhou pra ele normalmente e respondeu:

Nada, por quê?

O Harry pediu para conversar com Gina, que estranho...

Estranho por que, Rony? - Hermione o fitou com curiosidade.

Você tem que admitir que é muito estranho isso, não é?

Sempre tem uma primeira vez - Hermione sorriu e voltou a leitura, Rony sorriu amarelo e voltou para o jogo.

Porém, Hermione perdeu totalmente o interesse pela leitura. Estava pensando em Harry e Gina. Lembrou-se do semblante triste de Gina e julgou o motivo: sua paixão por Harry voltara e não era mais aquela paixãozinha infantil que ela tivera até os 13 anos. O pior era Harry ter voltado a gostar de Cho Chang e Gina percebera isso! Ela voltaria a sofrer... _"Ah, Harry! Por que você não dá uma chance pra Gina? Só por que ela é a irmã de seu melhor amigo?" _Espantando esses pensamentos, Hermione retornou à leitura.

Harry e Gina andaram sem se falarem. A última percebera que estavam indo em direção à sala precisa, local onde Harry dera aulas de DCAT. A sala se transformava a cada necessidade das pessoas. Ela estava como uma sala de aula, a mesma do ano passado, quando entraram.

- Senta aí - pediu Harry e Gina concedeu. Logo, Harry sentou-se na frente dela a encarando. Gina desviou o olhar para não se hipnotizar com o olhar dele.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, parecendo meio sem-jeito. Gina esperava, olhando a sala.

Puxa! Há quanto tempo não veio aqui - sorriu.

Desde o ano passado, eu acho - Gina confirmou com a cabeça.

Que saudades... - fez Gina sonhadora.

Onde você acha que eu irei te explicar DCAT quando precisar? - Harry perguntou num tom brincalhão. - a ruiva sorriu.

Até que não é uma má idéia - a garota sorriu, tentando parecer calma, mas estava morrendo de nervoso. E estranhou quando Harry deu uma risadinha.

Bom, Gina... Eu quero falar com você sobre a sua proposta e...

E? - Gina estava morrendo de curiosidade. Será que ele aceirara?

Eu quero dizer que aceito! - Gina arregalou os olhos. Nunca imaginara que ele aceitaria! - Porém, com uma condição.

Qual? - Gina lembrou-se de perguntar.

Que Rony e Mione estejam a par de tudo isso.

"_È claro!"_, pensou Gina. Teriam que ter cúmplices na história e ninguém melhor do que Rony e Mione. Concordou com a cabeça.

Claro, Harry, sem problemas. Porém, tem outra condição?

Qual - Gina cruzou os braços e disse:

Temos que convencer a escola toda fazer com que eles não desconfiem de nada, nem mesmo a Cho.

Claro. A Cho, principalmente.

Então, teremos que fingir muito bem - fez Gina decidida, mas de repente encarou Harry interrogativa: - Não imaginava que você aceitaria isso, de primeira.

Pela Cho eu faço qualquer coisa - revelou Harry sonhador. Gina murchou, mas disfarçou. Doía ver Harry demonstrar sua paixão por Cho, assim como fez há dois anos, quando ele disse para Rony (na frente dela!), que havia convidado Cho para o baile e não conseguiu. Foi aí que ela se tocou.

Puxa... Que romântico! - Ironizou a garota. Harry não percebeu, apenas sorriu. – Então... – Gina bateu as mãos e levantou-se – Quando colocaremos o plano em prática?

Depois, primeiro temos que falar com o Rony e a Hermione.

Certo! – concordou Gina, mas parou de repente: - E se os dois não concordarem? – Harry deu de ombros e respondeu:

Prosseguiremos com o plano mesmo assim. – Gina ficou aliviada. Harry não se deixava intimidar se recebesse um "não" dos dois melhores amigos, mas desanimou: Harry disse que, pela Cho, faria qualquer coisa, até enfrentar os amigos.

Muito bem... – Gina estendeu a mão pra Harry – Negócio fechado? – O garoto sorriu.

Negócio fechado – e apertou a mão ra ruiva e levantou-se – Agora vamos falar com o Rony e a Mione o quanto antes.

Certo... – e os dois saíram da sala precisa.

Quando viraram o corredor, Gina viu Cho caminhando na direção deles acompanhada por duas amigas. Harry estava distraído e não viu. Percebeu quando Gina parou de andar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Gina agarrou Harry pela gola das vestes e o prensou contra a parede, deixando-o confuso.

Confie em mim... – e antes que Harry pudesse falar algo, Gina o beijou com paixão. Entendendo a idéia da menina, Harry fingiu-se entregar, entrelaçando a ruiva pela cintura. Olhou pelo canto dos olhos e viu que Cho olhava-os incrédula, assim como suas amigas. Gina estava tão absorta no beijo que se desligou de tudo.

Os dois se separaram quando Cho virou o corredor. Ambos estavam sem fôlego.

E ai? Ela viu? – perguntou Gina ajeitando as vestes.

Sim. – disse Harry radiante. Não pelo beijo, mas pela reação de Cho – até arregalou os olhos – confirmou enquanto arrumava a roupa. Fitou a ruiva, que passava as mãos pelos cabelos – Vamos ter que fazer isso?

Se precisar, sim. – declarou Gina, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Harry olhou-a espantado. Pensou um pouco, pensou em Cho e acabou concordando: se teriam que fazer a coisa, que fizessem bem-feito.

Isso não estava no plano, mas tudo bem! – se inclinou e beijou o rosto da garota, que corou. – Já demos o primeiro passo.

É, demos. Vamos?

Vamos. – Harry segurou a mão dela e saiu andando, mas Gina estava estática – Que foi? – ele não entendeu a reação dela.

Por que está segurando a minha mão?

Oras! – Harry sorriu – Se teremos que fingir, temos que começar agora. Afinal, já começamos quando você me beijou. Lembra?

É... Lembro. – Gina corou ao lembrar da cena.

Pois é... Então vamos procurar a Mione e o Rony para contar tudo.

De mão dadas, os dois se dirigiram ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Gina estava alheia a tudo. A cena do beijo ecoava em sua mente. Não beijou Harry somente pra causar ciúmes em Cho, mas também deixou seu coração falar mais alto. Não sabia quanto tempo duraria aquela farsa. Tinha medo de sofrer ainda mais, porém tinha certeza que tava fazendo a coisa certa. Era por amor que faria aquilo. E não deixaria ele, o amor, falar mais alto. Sabia que teria que manter o controle e por em sua mente que aquilo era apenas uma encenação.

Acordou pra realidade quando já estavam no salão comunal, em frente de Rony e Mione.

**N/A: Eta, capítulo longo! Continua...**


	3. Os Cúmplices

**Capítulo 3: Os Cúmplices**

Gina? – Harry balançou a mão na frente dela – Tá tudo bem?

Tu... tudo bem! – Gina parecia despertar de um sonho – Estava meio avoada. Desculpem!

E então... – Mione começou a falar –... O que vocês querem falar pra gente?

Harry respirou fundo e olhou para Gina, que olhou para Rony, que estava curioso.

Bom... – Harry começou a falar – Eu e a Gi, ou melhor, a Gina bolou um plano pra eu... pra eu... – Harry travou nas palavras.

Pra você o quê? – Hermione já estava impaciente – Fala logo!

Calma, Mione! – aconselhou Rony – deixa o Harry falar!

Está bem, desculpem. – Mione sorriu meio sem-jeito.

Foi Gina que completou a frase de Harry.

Um plano pro Harry conquistar a Cho! – o queixo de Rony e Mione caíram

O quê – disserem em uníssono.

Pois é, eu e Harry bolamos um plano pra ele conquistar a Cho – repetiu Gina.

E qual é o plano? – Mione quis saber.

Bom... – fez Gina

Sem rodeios, por favor! – pediu Rony.

Nós vamos fingir que somos um casal de namorados! – revelou, Gina corando muito.

Como é que é? – Rony não podia acreditar no que ouvia – Vocês vão o quê?

Calma, Rony – pediu Gina – é só fingimento.

Como calma? – Rony estava alterado – Como é que vocês querem que eu concorde com isso?

É pra ajudar o Harry...

E por que ele mesmo não tenta conquistar a Cho, sozinho? – essa pergunta fez Harry acovarda-se. Gina veio no seu socorro.

Porque a Cho parece não saber se gosta ou não de Harry! – respondeu calmamente.

Se ela gostasse, porque te dera um fora no ano passado? – olhou para Harry, que abaixou a cabeça, corado.

Não sei, Rony – respondeu Harry– pergunte para ela.

Rony abriu a boca, mas fechou-a. Gina continuou a falar:

E também não precisamos do seu apoio, muito menos o da Mione! – apontou para a garota, que ficara calada – contamos isso pra vocês, porque achamos justo vocês estarem a par do nosso plano.

Então Mione pegou Rony pelo braço, afastando-o.

Esperem um pouco, – pediu a Harry e Gina – Vem cá, Rony!

Os dois foram para um canto e Mione tentava acalmar Rony.

Rony... – murmurou a garota – Sabe por que Gina está fazendo isso?

Porque o Harry é um covarde?

Não. – suspirou – Porque a Gina é apaixonada pelo Harry. Sempre foi.

O quê? – Rony estava passado – Mas você não disse que a Gina desistiu dele?

Desistiu de sofrer por ele, porque Gina descobriu que era de Cho Harry gostava. Foi aí que Gina acordou.

Eu lembro disso. – fez Rony pensativo – Quando ele me disse que a Cho já tinha par quando ele a convidou pro baile... Espere aí! – Rony teve um "clique".

Ele falou isso na frente dela! Se você soubesse como Gina se sentiu naquele dia! Então ela decidiu deixar de gostar dele, pois tinha certeza que Harry nunca a olharia de verdade. Sempre a veria como a "irmã do melhor amigo".

Rony lembrou-se de que, no ano passado, quando Gina falou que terminara com Miguel Corner, aconselhou-a a arranjar alguém melhor e olhou Harry. Queria que ele fosse esse "alguém", mas perdeu as esperanças quando Gina falou que escolhera Dino Thomas. Deixou essa história pra lá.

Ela vai sofrer ainda mais, Mione... – lamentou, olhando pra irmã, que conversava com Harry – Isso não vai dar certo.

Se vai ou não, Rony, não importa – Mione segurou os ombros do amigo – Gina está fazendo isso por amor. Ela deixou de sonha que Harry gostaria dela um dia.

Rony suspirou, olhou para a amiga, que sorriu.

Torça pra que o "feitiço vire contra o feiticeiro". - Mione sussurrou.

Rony concordou com a cabeça e foi em direção aos amigos.

Bom, Harry... – Rony colocou as mãos no bolso – Eu quero dizer que aceito, mas que você saiba ser um "ótimo ator". – essa última frase fez Harry rir.

Ok Rony. Um ótimo ator! – piscou Harry – Pode deixar!

Nisso, o quadro se abre e entram Parvati e Lilá conversando animadamente. Harry aproximou-se de Gina e passou um braço pelos ombros dela.

Olá gente. – cumprimentou Parvati sorrindo. Ao ver Harry abraçado a Gina, desfez o sorriso – Perdemos alguma coisa. –Antes que um dos dois pudesse responder, Rony interveio.

Sabe da última, Parvati? Gina e Harry estão namorando.

O queixo das meninas caíram.

É verdade? – perguntou Lilá.

É sim. – confirmou Harry, beijando o rosto de Gina, que sorriu amarelo.

Então foi por isso que você terminou o namoro com Dino, Gina? – provocou Parvati – Por causa do Harry?

Gina ficou escarlate.

Não! – respondeu rispidamente – Terminei com Dino, porque não tava rolando mais! – Harry fez uma cara de ciúmes, que convenceu.

Ah... – fez Parvati. Agora era ela quem estava corando – Bom... Nesse caso, parabéns ao novo - casal.

É, parabéns. – cumprimentou Lilá sorrindo.

Obrigada! – disse Gina, dando um beijo estalado nos lábios de Harry, o surpreendendo, inclusive Rony e Mione, que olharam a cena, boquiabertos.

É, obrigado. – agradeceu Harry acariciando os cabelos vermelhos da "namorada".

Boa sorte. – desejou Parvati indo em direção às escadas rumo ao dormitório feminino junto com Lilá.

Mione bateu palmas.

Parabéns! Vocês estão fingindo direitinho.

É, mas... – Rony interferiu – vocês vão ter que se beijarem?

Harry e Gina olharam-se confusos.

Se precisar, sim – afirmou Gina.

Espere aí! – Rony estava surpreso – Isso estava no plano de vocês?

Não, mas... – Harry mexeu nos cabelos. Olhou para Gina, que de desvencilhou dos braços dele – mas teremos que fazer isso.

Co... como assim?

A Gina viu a Cho e me beiju na frente dela, para ver sua reação. – Harry estava surpreso de como aquelas palavras saíram com tanta facilidade. Gina queria sumir.

Beijou? – Hermione estava incrédula – Como assim? Beijou?

Beijou, oras! – Harry estava ficando impaciente – Pra provocar ciúmes na Cho.

E deu resultado? – Rony perguntou calmamente.

Deu sim. – Harry sorriu – Ela nos olhou espantada.

Não é para menos, né? – disse Mione – É uma surpresa ver os dois juntos.

Vai ser uma surpresa pra toda Hogwarts! – declarou Harry.

Harry só não pode bancar o bobo quando a Cho estiver por perto. – aconselhou Mione – Senão, botará tudo a perder.

Certo! – concordou o garoto – Prometo não vacilar! – e pôs a mão no peito. Depois, virou-se para Gina e disse: - Então, "querida": vamos dar uma volta por aí, de mãos dadas?

Claro "amor" – Gina aceitou a mão, entendendo o plano dele. Juntos, saíram do salão comunal depois de se despediram dos dois amigos.

Tchau... – Rony acenou com a mão – E cuidado para que o feitiço vire contra o feiticeiro. – sussurrou apenas para Mione ouvir.

Os dois se fitaram silenciosos, quando Mione declarou:

Vai dar tudo certo... Você vai ver.

Tomara... – suspirou o ruivo – Tomara...

**Continua...**


	4. Professor Particular

**Capítulo 4: Professor Particular**

O fato de Harry e Gina andarem de mãos dadas pela escola não passou despercebido pelas pessoas. Algumas até perguntavam se os dois estavam namorando e simplesmente confirmavam. Até alguns professores olhavam o "casal" curiosos. Draco Malfoy falou que Gina merecia coisa melhor. Ela não deu muita importância, mas Harry sim. Ele lembrou-se que, no ano passado, quando foi com Cho em Hosmeade, Pansy Parkinson falou que Cho tinha mau gosto. Gina o aconselhou a não ligar para os comentários maldosos.

Ninguém desconfiava que o namoro era ma farsa, um plano bolado por Gina para enciumar uma Chang metida e orgulhosa (Gina pensava assim da garota). Estava dando algum resultado, pois Chang olhou as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois com uma pontinha de ciúmes, pra felicidade do "casal". Harry sorriu triunfante pra Gina, que forçou um sorriso, mas estava se corroendo por dentro. Os dois "namorariam" por algumas semanas. Harry ficaria com Cho se o plano desse certo e depois do "rompimento".

O tempo foi passando. Gina estava estudando a beça para o NOM,s e até agora, não pedira ajuda a Harry. Num final de semana, que não haveria passeio a Hogsmeade, Gina tomou coragem e pediu ajuda a Harry, que concedeu.

Estavam os dois estudando na sala precisa. Gina fazia o máximo de esforço para se concentrar nas palavras de Harry, sem se distrair com ele. Era um ótimo professor. Às vezes, se pegava fitando o garoto à sua frente e como desejava que ele fosse seu "namorado de verdade".

Gina, vamos fazer um desafio de desarmamento?

Vamos! – aceitou Gina alegre. Pegou a varinha e levantou-se.

Pronta? – perguntou Harry com varinha em punho.

Pronta.

No 3. 1, 2,3...

_Expelliarmus!_– Gina conseguiu desarmar Harry antes dele, surpreendendo-o.

Uau! Parabéns, Gi. – disse Harry levantando-se.

Obrigada. – agradeceu a ruiva, corando. – Aprendi com você isso, _professor. _– não sabia que impacto causaria aquelas palavras, pois Harry corou.

Imagina... – Harry estava morrendo de vergonha.

Gina ignorou o constrangimento do garoto e perguntou:

Por que você não se candidata a professor de DCAT quando terminar Hogwarts? Garanto que seria um ótimo professor... e se efetivaria!

Meu sonho é mesmo ser Auror. – confessou Harry – Acabar com aqueles comensais e com Voldemort. – fez cara de desprezo. Gina balançou a cabeça – E você? O que quer saber – Harry perguntou. Gina pensou um pouco e respondeu:

Bom, depois do que eu fiz no ano passado no Ministério, enfrentando aqueles comensais, acho que vou querer ser Auror também.

Puxa, que legal, Gi! Podemos trabalhar juntos, então! – falou Harry com alegria.

"_Mais essa agora"_, Gina pensou. Se estudar com ele já era uma tortura, imagine trabalhar com ele também!

A porta se abriu e os dois viraram pra ver quem era. Cho entrou, lançando um sorriso meio tímido e fechou a porta.

Licença... Eu queria saber se Harry poderia me ajudar numa matéria de DCAT. Sabe... é para os NIEM, s.

O Harry não vai poder te ajudar, pois ele ainda está no 6° ano. – falou Gina morrendo de ciúmes. Harry achou que era fingimento e repreendeu-a.

Calma. Gi. Talvez eu posso ajudar. – e virou-se pra Cho – No que você quer que eu te ajude? – Cho sorriu e se aproximou.

É sobre vampiros. – Cho mostrou o livro à Harry. Gina espichou os olhos. – Preciso entender um feitiço que se usa neles. 

Harry olhou o livro pensativo. A contragosto, Gina tomou uma decisão e falou:

Bom... – Gina pegou os pergaminhos e a sua pena – Vou me retirar. Obrigada, Harry. Nos vemos mais tarde – deu um selinho estalado em Harry. Sorriu interiormente ao ver a cara de Cho – Tchau, Chang. – saiu da sala.

Tchau, amor. – disse Harry, sob o olhar enciumado de Cho.

"Amor?", pensou. "Já tinha chegado aquele ponto". Não queria admitir, mas estava com uma pontinha de ciúmes dos dois

Naquele momento, Gina gostaria de ter orelhas extensíveis pra saber o que os dois conversavam. Sabia que Harry contaria tudo a ela depois. O plano estava dando algum resultado e as chances de Harry ficar com a Cho eram quase de 60. Gina caminhou, com ciúmes dos dois; da sala precisa para a torre da Grifinória.

Encontrou Hermione e Rony conversando com Dino e Simas. Todos olharam pra Gina quando ela entrou.

Gina, onde está o Harry? – quis saber Rony.

Está na sala precisa lendo uns livros. – mentiu Gina, por estar na frente de outras pessoas.

Toma cuidado hein, Gi! – falou Parvati que estava conversando com Ashley Sullivan, uma quartanista – Com um homem bonito como o Harry solto por aí, é melhor não vacilar! – Gina virou-se pra ela e, com a cara mais normal do mundo, falou:

Eu cuido do que é meu, Parvati. Não preciso tomar conta do Harry como se ele fosse um bebê. Eu confio nele.

E ele seria um idiota se dispensasse uma garota como a Gina! – todos viraram pra ver quem era o dono frase. Era Dino, para surpresa de todos.

Por essa Gina não esperava. Dino a estava elogiando? O garoto levantou-se foi até ela.

Boa amiga, boa namorada. Você é uma menina muito especial, Gi. – pegou a mão da garota e beijou-a gentilmente, causando aplausos. A menina tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Quem dera se Harry pensasse da mesma forma...

Obrigada, Dino... – murmurou Gina – Você é um grande amigo. – e o abraçou.

Todos olharam a cena, comovidos. Até o jeito irônico de Parvati sumira naquela hora.

Que está acontecendo aqui? – uma voz sobrepôs ao silêncio que se instalara ali.

Harry estava parado, com alguns livros na mão, olhando a cena desentendido. Gina de desvencilhou dos braços do "ex".

Eu e o Dino ficamos amigos de vez, Harry. – disse Gina enxugando as lágrimas e, se aproximando do garoto, o abraçou e beijou-o de leve nos lábios.

Não se preocupe, Harry! – interveio Dino – Não aconteceu nada demais.

Harry sorriu abraçado a "namorada". Sussurrou em seu ouvido:

Preciso falar com você. – Gina assentiu com a cabeça e, de mãos dadas a Harry, acenou para todos e saiu.

Harry parecia bem animado ao sair da torre. Gina olhava pra ele já desconfiada do motivo.

Foram até o jardim e sentaram-se na grama.

Então? – Gina olhou para Harry – O quê você quer falar comigo?

Harry estava ansioso. Olhou ao redor pra ver se não havia ninguém ouvindo e começou a falar:

A Cho não queria explicações pros NIEM's.

Como assim?

No começo ela queria, mas quando comecei a explicar, ela me interrompeu, queria falar do nosso namoro. - O que ela falou?

Perguntou se o nosso lance era mesmo sério. Falei que era, daí ela perguntou se eu realmente tinha esquecido dela. Menti que sim.

E?

Ficou meio enciumada e saiu da sala. – Harry estava muito contente, para tristeza da ruiva.

Isso quer dizer que...? – começou Gina.

Que o plano está dando certo! Vou te agradecer pro resto da vida por me ajudar a conquistar minha amada! – Harry abraçou Gina num impulso.

Que bom, Harry! – Gina tentava demonstrar felicidade – Se tudo der certo, terminaremos daqui algumas semanas!

Não dá pra encurtar esse tempo? – pediu Harry.

Acho melhor não. Está bem recente o "nosso namoro" – fez Gina entre aspas. – Você agüenta mais um pouco?

Agüento... – suspirou Harry – Você é uma garota legal, sabia? Você seria uma ótima namorada se eu não gostasse da Cho.

Gina corou furiosamente ao ouvir aquilo. Seu coração bateu descompassado e a garganta ficou seca.

Que isso Harry... - foi o que conseguiu pronunciar.

Harry não respondeu. Abraçou Gina e beijou-a fraternalmente no rosto e nos lábios. (N/A: os beijos eram técnicos). Ficaram longo tempo conversando.


	5. Uma Namorada de Verdade

**Capítulo 5: Uma Namorada de Verdade**

A temporada de Quadribol chegou. Harry não só voltara a integrar o time, graças à permissão da Prof° McGonagall, como também fora nomeado o capitão do time. Teria que selecionar jogadores, já que a maioria se formou no ano passado.

Rony continuaria como goleiro, então Harry selecionou 5 jogadores para as vagas de artilheiros e batedores.

Gina se candidatou na artilharia, apesar de todos os protestos do irmão. Foi ela que substituíra Harry no ano passado, quando ele foi expulso por Umbridge. E se saiu muito bem.

Os testes duraram alguns dias e, faltando 1 semana para o 1° jogo contra a Corvinal, Harry já tinha o time formado:

Rony Weasley - goleiro

Gina Weasley - artilheira

Nathalia McDonald - artilheira

Colin Creevey - artilheiro

Simas Finnigan - batedor

Denis Creevey - batedor

Harry Potter - apanhador

Todos tinham passado nos testes com sucesso. Harry ficou impressionado com o desempenho de Gina. E quando a elogiava, o restante do pessoal olhava com sorrisos marotos, fato que deixava os dois corados, mas mantinham a postura.

Sábado chegou. Harry ficou sabendo que Cho era a nova capitã do time da Corvinal. Gina não gostou muito. Fez Harry prometer que pegaria o pomo e dedicaria a ela (Gina). Harry aceitou.

Daí você me beija na frente de todos para mostrar que estamos firmes. - Harry estava impressionado: realmente Gina estava levando a sério àquela farsa, mas entendeu que era para ajudá-lo com Cho e deixou quieto.

O estádio estava lotado. Como Lino Jordan havia se formado, Dino Thomas havia tomado seu lugar.

"Bem-vindos ao 1° jogo da temporada de Quadribol. O jogo de hoje é Grifinória contra Corvinal". O estádio inteiro ovacionou. A torcida da Grifinória estava alvoroçada, principalmente pela volta de Harry no time.

"Aí vem o time da Corvinal: Chang, Boot, Parker, Lovegood, Lynch, McAdams, Goldstein."

A torcida da Corvinal foi à loucura. Todos levantaram uma bandeira azul com uma águia estampada no meio.

Acho que não vou conseguir lançar um balaço em você, amiga. - Luna disse para Gina pouco antes do jogo.

Dentro do campo você é minha rival, Luna. - Gina piscou para a amiga.

"E aí vem o time da Grifinória!" Os gritos aumentaram. "Potter, Weasley, Weasley, McDonald, Creevey, Creevey e Finnigan"

Potter, Chang, apertem as mãos!

Cho chacoalhou a mão de Harry sorrindo, o que deixou Harry bem corado. Gina olhou a cena com reprovação. Rony percebeu e cutucou a irmã.

Controle-se Gina. Não se esqueça que tudo isso é uma mentira.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas olhou Rony.

Muito bem, montem em suas vassouras. - todos montaram - Quando eu apitar, todos pro ar. 1, 2, 3... já! - apitou e quatorze vassouras estavam no ar. Madame Hooch jogou a goles e apitou novamente. O jogo começou.

"Corvinal sai na frente. Boot tem a posse da goles, passa para Lynch, que passa de volta para Boot, que está indo em direção ao gol, mas é impedido por um balaço lançado por Finnigan. Agora é a Weasley que tem a posse da bola, desvia de um balaço de Parker, passa pra McDonald, que passa de volta, ela vai e... Ponto pra Grifinória!

A gritaria na arquibancada da Grifinória foi geral. Até Harry parou de procurar o pomo pra aplaudir a "namorada". Gina lançou um olhar triunfante a Cho, que ficou furiosa. Nada como irritar a "rival".

O placar marcava 90x30 pra Grifinória. Rony defendeu 2 pênaltis e Gina fizera mais 3 gols. Harry estava distraído procurando o pomo, quando percebeu que alguém vinha atrás dele.

Oi Harry.

Oi Cho. - Cumprimentou Harry, tentando não se distrair com a garota.

Puxa, você e a Gina estão firmes mesmo, hen? - Perguntou com um certo cíumes.

Sim, estamos. - Respondeu Harry rindo por dentro. Estava indo tudo muito bem!

Ela é uma ótima artilheira... - Cho continuou.

É sim...- Suspirou Harry, admirando a ruiva no jogo. Desta vez, não fora fingimento.

Cho segurou a raiva. "Ele está apaixonado mesmo! Aquela Weasley tem sorte, muita sorte", pensou.

HARRY, O POMO! - Gina gritou. Tinha observado a cena com fúria.

Ao ouvir o grito de Gina, Harry viu o pomo um pouco à frente. Harry saiu em disparada com Cho ao seu alcance, mas o rapaz era mais rápido, graças a Firebolt. Livrou-se de um balaço, tomou velocidade, fazendo Cho engolir poeira e pegou o pomo.

"Harry Potter pegou o pomo. Grifonória venceu!"

A torcida da Grifinória veio abaixo, tamanho o alvoroço. Hermione desceu das arquibancadas direto para o campo, no mesmo instante em que os jogadores aterrissavam. Harry sumiu embaixo dos abraços dos companheiros de time.

Parabéns, Harry! - Simas cumprimentou.

É isso aí, Harry! - Colin gritava.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Harry. Ele pegou o pomo e beijou-o, agradecendo mentalmente por voltar ao Quadribol.

Ele se lembrou do que combinou com Gina e foi na direção dela.

Vencemos... - Disse, quando se aproximou dela. - E é pra você que dedico essa vitória... - E entregou o pomo e ela. Abraçou-a e beijou-a.

Todos olhavam a cena comovidos, menos Cho, que não se aguentava ao ver a felicidade do "casal".

O amor não é lindo? - Perguntou Dino no microfone. Todos aplaudiram a cena.

Eu faria isso de verdade se realmente estivéssemos namorando. - Sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Gina ainda abraçado a ela.

Gina não aguentou e deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente pelo seu rosto. Os dias da farsa estavam no fim e Gina contava-os tristemente.

_"Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar"_, pensou Gina com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Harry.

Os dois se soltaram e Harry enxugou as lágrimas da menina. Ele também estava chorando e ela fez o mesmo gesto em Harry.

Parabéns, Harry. - Os dois se viraram e viram Cho com um sorriso amarelo. Sem pudor, abraçou Harry.

Obrigado Cho - Harry se surpreendeu por não estar nervoso perto da garota.

Rony foi em direção a Hermione com o olhar preocupado. A garota o cumprimentou com um abraço.

Até quando vai isso? - O ruivo perguntou, se referindo ao _namoro_ de Harry e Gina.

Mais alguns dias. Acho que vai acabar tudo bem, pois a Cho está morrendo de cíumes dos dois. - Respondeu Mione, no mesmo instante em que Cho cumprimentava Gina com um aperto de mão.

Gina também está com cíumes de Harry.

Mas Harry gosta de Cho. - Suspirou Mione.

O estádio foi se esvaziando. Gina e Harry vinham em direção aos dois amigos.

Parabéns, Gina. Você esteva ótima. - Rony abraçou a irmã.

Obrigada. Você também estava, irmão. - Gina deu um beijo no rosto de Rony.

É... Parabéns, Gina - Hermione também a abraçou - Preciso conversar com você em particular. - Sussurrou no ouvido dela.

A ruiva concordou com a cabeça, afastando-se.

Vamos. Vai ter festa de comemoração no salão comunal. - Chamou Rony e os quatro jovens foram para o castelo junto com o restante do pessoal.

A festa ocorreu muito bem. Harry e Gina não se desgrudaram até a festa terminar. Sempre davam beijinhos e não se cansava de falar do desempenho dela. Rony e Hermione olhavam os dois, preocupados.Gina percebeu o olhar deles e desfez o sorriso.

Horas depois, o salão estava vazio, restando apenas os quatro amigos conversando animadamente. Gina desconfiou que

Mione estava muito preocupada e já estava imaginando qual seria a conversa, mas disfarçou.

Quando Rony desejou boa-noite e subiu, Gina aconselhou Harry a fazer o mesmo. O rapaz cedeu e dando um beijo nos rostos das amigas, se despediu e subiu também.

Gina e Mione ficaram em silêncio durante 2 minutos. Gina olhava distraidamente pro fogo que crepitava na lareira e Mione fingia ler um livro. Gina decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

Sobre o que você quer falar comigo, Mione? - A moça respirou profundamente e respondeu:

Sobre esse namoro de mentira.

Pode falar.

Quando vai terminar isso?

Depois do baile do Dia das Bruxas.

E você?

Eu o quê?

O quê vai fazer depois? - Hermione perguntou preocupadamente. Gina hesitou por um momento e respondeu:

Eu prometi a mim mesma que esqueceria Harry de vez. Nada de recaídas.

Você acha justo entregar o homem que você ama pra outra? Não seria mais fácil você lutar por ele?

Harry não gosta de mim, Mione. E ele tá sofrendo por causa de Cho.

Assim como você sofre por ele! - falou Mione aumentando um pouco o tom de voz.

Eu quero que ele seja feliz, Mione! - Disse Gina levantando-se - Mesmo que eu tenha que abrir mão dele. - Falou, começando a chorar. Mione levantou-se e foi em direção à garota.

Estou fazendo isso "por amor", Mione... - confessou, antes de abraçar e chorar no ombro da amiga.

Sabe... - começou Mione ainda abraçada à amiga. - ... se eu não soubesse que isso tudo é uma farsa, eu teria certeza que vocês realmente estão namorando.

Como assim? - Perguntou Gina com um meio sorriso, soltando-se da amiga e a encarando.

Você tá parecendo uma namorada de verdade. - Falou Mione sorrindo.

Você acha? - Gina estava espantada com o que ouvira.

Mione assentiu com a cabeça e as duas riram. Juntas, subiram para o dormitório feminino

**Continua... Coitada da Gina!**


	6. O Baile

**Capítulo 6: O Baile **

Faltavam 2 dias para o baile do Dia das Bruxas. Harry e Gina iriam juntos, mas o garoto dançaria um pouco com Cho, se o par dela deixasse, claro. Harry hesitou porque confessou que não sabia dançar, mas Gina o tranqüilizou, dizendo para ele imitar os outros e ele concordou.

Não a convide (Cho) para dar uma voltinha por aí, senão vão achar que você está me traindo. - a ruiva avisou. Harry assentiu, mas ficou um pouco chateado.

No fundo, Harry estava adorando "namorar" Gina. Tinha que admitir que ela era uma ótima companheira. As aulas particulares de DCAT eram sempre descontraídas, graças ao humor da ruiva, até Chang chegar e atrapalhar tudo. Gina não gostava que ela pedisse explicação pra Harry, porem deixava os dois a sós e Gina sempre esperava Harry pra contar o que acontecia. Ele contava que Cho não falava outra coisa a não ser deles dois (Harry e Gina) e criticava Gina às vezes, mas claro que Harry a defendia.

Já Gina não estava agüentando mais aquela mentira. Fazia um esforço pra não chorar quando Harry falava na Cho. Contava os dias pra acabar com aquilo tudo de uma vez. Embora nem ela e nem Harry haviam planejado como iriam romper o "namoro".

E o dia do baile chegou. As meninas da Grifinória foram se arrumar 1 hora antes do baile, fazendo com que seus pare (que se arrumaram antes) esperassem. Rony iria com Mione; os dois estavam namorando fazia 2 semanas.

Pouco a pouco, as meninas foram descendo, uma mais linda que a outra, deixando os meninos de queixos caídos. Rony estava impressionado com Mione: ela usava um longo vestido preto com alças finas, a blusa era brilhante e a saia, de seda. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de cavalo reto, deixando algumas mechas cacheadas soltas.

Nossa, Mione... Você está linda! - foi o que Rony conseguiu dizer.

Obrigada. Você também. - agradeceu Mione dando um selinho no namorado - E você também, Harry. - e foi até o amigo e beijou o rosto dele.

Obrigado. - Harry sorriu - Cadê a Gina?

Ela vem vindo. Olha. - Hermione apontou pra escada. Gina vinha descendo. Vestia um lindo vestido tomara-que-caia azul brilhante. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque e deixava algumas mechas soltas.

Não só Harry e Rony, mas alguns meninos que ainda esperavam suas acompanhantes, olhavam abobados pra Gina. Harry tinha que admitir: ela estava linda!

Você é um garoto de muita sorte, Harry! - disse um quartanista. Um remorso bateu em Harry. O fim estava próximo (N/Acredo... tô parecendo o Nostradamus, eu hen!

Gi... Você está... linda! - Harry corou ao dizer isso.

Obrigada Harry. - Gina sorriu encabulada. Deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele - Você também está. - sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz, fazendo com que os pêlos da nuca dele se arrepiassem.

Os dois ficaram se fitando por uns instantes, até Rony intervir:

Hum, hum. - limpou a garganta - Então... vamos?

Espere aí! - Simas interrompeu - Nem ao menos um beijo? - Harry e Gina olharam-se confusos - Anda! Beija, beija, beija...

Logo havia se formado um coro. Rony e Mione estavam embaraçados. O ruivo queria acabar com aquilo, mas Mione o interrompeu.

Bom... - Gina olhou dentro dos olhos do amado - Acho que não temos outra saída.

Tem razão... - suspirou Harry - Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Lentamente, Harry se aproximou de Gina e os dois se beijaram (N/A: música romântica, maestro). Seria um beijo de mentira, como todos que trocavam, se Gina não o transformasse de verdade, colocando sua língua na boca dele. Harry ficou surpreso, mas se deixou entregar. Ouviram aplausos eufóricos de todos, menos de Rony e Mione, que bateram as mãos sem entusiasmo.Olharam-se tristemente, até que alguém gritou:

Viva o casal mais lindo da Grifinória!

Não! - gritou Parvati Patil. - Não só da Grifinória, mas de toda Hogwarts!

Viva! - gritou todos. Rony sentiu o sangue ferver.

CHEGA! - os aplausos cessaram rapidamente. Todos olhavam assustados para Rony, inclusiva Mione, Harry e Gina.

Que foi? - Parati se atreveu a perguntar.

Foi muito bonita a brinc... - Hermione lhe deu um cutucão - Quero dizer... a cena romântica, mas estamos atrasados pro baile.

Você está com ciúmes da sua irmã, isso sim! - falou Simas.

Olha aqui... - Rony apontou o dedo para Simas, mas foi interrompido por Mione.

É melhor descermos pro baile! - lançou ao namorado um olhar de reprovação, fazendo-o ficar com as orelhas vermelhas.

E um por um, os casais saíram. Rony estava bem furioso e Hermione tentava acalmá-lo, sob o olhar espantado de Harry e Gina. Hermione cessou os passos, fazendo com que os três parassem.

Que foi? - perguntou Rony.

Você quase botou tudo a perder! - agora Hermione estava ficando nervosa.

Isso já passou dos limites!

Se liga! Eles nem sonham que o namoro do Harry e da Gina é uma mentira. Já imaginou se souberem?

Rony não respondeu. Olhou pra irmã e perguntou.

Até quando vai isso? - Rony tinha o semblante calmo.

Daqui alguns dias terminaremos. - respondeu Gina, contendo as lágrimas.

Vamos, Rony. - Hermione o puxou pelo braço - A gente se vê no baile. - falou pra Harry e Gina e saíram.

Rony tem razão. - falou Harry - Não acha, Gi... Gi? - Harry a olhou e se espantou com o que viu: Gina estava com o rosto tampado pelas mãos, chorando e soluçando compulsivamente.- Gina... o que foi? - Harry segurou os braços dela.

O Rony tem razão, sim! - Gina mantinha a cabeça baixa - Fomos longe demais! - Gina perdeu o controle - Foi um erro, Harry! Nuca deveríamos ter feito isso! - soltou-se dele e agaixou-se no chão, chorando muito.

Calma, Gina! - Harry agaixou-se na frente dela, levantando seu queixo, fazendo com que ela o encarasse nos olhos. - Iremos achar uma solução.

Que solução, Harry? - Gina olhava pra ele desesperada - Eu sei que você vai gostar muito, mas acho que você não deve procurar Cho um dia depois do nosso rompimento, senão vão achar que você estava me traindo!

Harry ficou em silêncio por uns instantes. No fundo, Gina tinha razão. Concordou com a cabeça.

Está bem! Eu já esperei tempo demais. Acho que posso esperar mais um pouco.

Obrigada Harry! - Gina sorriu. "Como ela consegue ficar bonita mesmo chorando", Harry corou com esse pensamento.

Agora é melhor você parar de chorar, refazer a maquiagem que borrou, para irmos ao baile que já deve ter começado.

Está bem! - Gina levantou e virou-se para ir pra Torre.

Não quer que eu vá com você?

Não. - respondeu Gina sem se virar - Espere aqui, que eu já volto.

Tá bom. - Gina foi embora. 

Harry pôs as mãos no bolso, esperando por Gina, quando alguém o chamou:

Harry! - a voz, que vinha como uma melodia nos ouvidos dele, estava um pouco próxima. Pela primeira vez, Harry a achou irritante.

Oi Cho. - Harry se virou pra garota e se espantou ao ver ela sozinha - Ué... cadê seu par?

Eu sou sozinha. - respondeu Cho num tom maroto - E você? Está sozinho? Você e a Weasley brigaram? - perguntou irônica.

Por um motivo, Harry não gostou do tom de voz dela. Encarou-a antes de responder.

Não, não brigamos. Ela foi até a Torre e já volta. - Cho desfez o sorriso. Nisso, Gina chegou com um sorriso no rosto.

Podemos ir, Harry - e deu um beijo no rosto dele. Virou-se pra Cho: - Ué, Cho, você está sozinha? - perguntou com desdém.

Estou! - respondeu Cho, controlando sua raiva - A gente se vê no baile! - virou-se e foi embora.

Ela tá doidinha de ciúmes! - sussurrou Gina pra Harry - Deu pra perceber pela voz dela.

Harry não respondeu. Ofereceu o braço pra garota, que aceitou e foram para o salão principal.

O salão estava muito bonito. As quatro mesas foram substituídas por mesas com quatro cadeiras. Abóboras com velas dentro flutuavam no ar. Havia um palco onde "As Esquisitonas" cantavam uma música agitada. Pouca gente estava na pista de dança. A maioria estava sentada, assim como os professores.

Quando Harry e Gina entraram no salão, viram Rony e Mione sentados, acenando pra eles. Caminharam até a mesa.

Por que vocês demoraram tanto? - quis saber Mione.

Nada. É que encontramos a Cho no caminho. - respondeu Gina.

Ela e o par dela, você quer dizer? - Rony tentou corrigir. Gina balançou a cabeça em negação e abaixou o tom de voz.

A Cho veio sozinha.

O quê? - Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Com tanto garoto babando por ela e ela vem só? Por quê?

Será que ela esperava que Harry a convidasse? - Mione fitou o amigo, que encolheu os ombros.

É. Pode ser isso. - concordou Gina - O que você acha, Harry?

Não sei... - respondeu o garoto desinteressado.

Algum problema, Harry? - perguntou Rony tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

Só um. Não sei dançar.

Ah, Harry! Eu já disse que não precisa saber dançar. É só imitar os outros que não vai ter erro nenhum. - falou Gina.

Eu disse a mesma coisa pro Rony, mas ele não quer nem saber. - falou Mione chateada.

Eu não gosto de dançar e você sabe disso, Mione! - falou Rony - E eu não vou dançar.

Vai ficar sentado aí a noite toda?

Se depender de mim, vou! - falou Rony encolhendo os ombros.

Falou a coisa errada. Hermione fuzilou o namorado com olhar. Harry e Gina se entreolharam, temendo o que viria a seguir.

Ronald Weasley... - Mione sussurrou entre dentes - Se você não dançar pelo menos 2 músicas, pode se considerar solteiro agora mesmo.

Rony encarou a namorada apavorado. Olhou pra Harry e Gina pedindo ajuda. O amigo lhe lançou um olhar dizendo: "É melhor ir". O ruivo ficou com as orelhas vermelhas.

Tá bem... - murmurou por fim - Duas músicas e só! - Mione suspirou e concordou a cabeça.

Nisso, Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbotton se aproximaram da mesa deles. Os dois tinham as faces vermelhas de tanto dançar.

Oi pessoal. - cumprimentou Luna.

Oi - responderam os quatro.

Nossa! O que aconteceu? - perguntou Gina surpresa ao ver o estado dos dois.

A Luna quase me matou... - respondeu Neville ofegante.

Se eu não tivesse implorado pra ele dançar, ele não ia. - falou Luna para os quatro.

Neville não disse nada. Ainda estava recuperando fôlego.

Vamos parar um pouco, Luna... - No mesmo instante, começou a tocar uma música lenta e todos os casais de dirigiram para a pista. Draco Malfoy não quis dançar, deixando Pansy Parkinson furiosa. Crabbe e Goyle, capangas de Draco, não tinham arranjado pares e ficaram sentado o tempo todo. Luna sorriu marotamente para Neville.

Depois... - disse a loira, o puxando pela mão até a pista de dança.

Vamos, Rony. - Hermione o puxou e foram pra pista. Rony não perdeu a oportunidade de resmungar.

Vamos, Gi. - Harry estendeu a mão para a garota, que aceitou e levantou-se.

Harry enlaçou a cintura de Gina, que pôs as mãos no pescoço dele. Juntos, moveram-se lentamente, acompanhando a melodia.

O que acha do comportamento de Cho? - perguntou Harry após um tempo.

O ciúme está estampado na cara dela - respondeu Gina. Harry concordou com a cabeça. - Se ela der em cima de você enquanto estiverem dançando, recue. Será que consegue - perguntou. Harry concordou com a cabeça. - Ótimo!

Todos dançavam embalados pela música. Neville já havia recuperado o fôlego. Alguns casais se beijavam enquanto dançavam. Até alguns professores dançavam.

Gina estava hipnotizada com o olhar de Harry sobre si. Os dois dançavam de um jeito que pareciam estar flutuando. Logo, formou-se uma roda entorno deles, que não perceberam. Gina fechou os olhos e se aproximou de Harry, que não recuou.

Os dois se beijaram carinhosamente. Gina se sentia nas nuvens. Não tinha a noção que estavam sendo observados pela escola inteira. Rony quase mandou mudar de música, mas novamente foi interrompido por Mione. Ele olhou-a furioso, mas Mione o aconselhou a não estragar tudo. Rony bufou, mas cedeu.

Quando a música parou, Harry e Gina se se afastaram suavemente. Coraram quando todos aplaudiram admirados, menos Cho, Draco e Rony.

Harry encaminhou Gina pra mesa, assim como Rony e Mione. Outra música lenta começou a tocar.

Agora, vai lá e convide Cho pra dançar. - pediu Gina. - E tome cuidado! - Harry assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou.

Quando chegou na mesa onde estava Cho, viu que as amigas dela o olharam espantadas. Cho o olhou com um meio sorriso.

Quer dançar, Cho? - perguntou Harry, oferecendo a mão.

Claro! - aceitou, apesar dos protestos das amigas. Harry e encaminhou até a pista e começou a conduzi-la lentamente.

Cho não tirava os olhos de Harry, que estava surpreso por não fazer papel de idiota perto dela. Gina olhava e cena com reprovação, assim como muita gente.

Por que me chamou pra dançar, Harry - quis saber Cho. Harry umedeceu os lábios e respondeu

Porque você está sem par e uma dança não faz mal a ninguém.

Cho riu e olhou pro lado. Sorriu.

Olha lá. - Cho apontou. Harry viu Luna e Neville se beijando enquanto dançavam - Não acha legal, uma corvinal e um grifinório juntos. - se aproximou lentamente de Harry e fechou os olhos.

Gina quase levantou ao ver aquilo, mas Mione a impediu, tentando acalmá-la. Gina fuzilou Cho com o olhar e sorriu com o que viu.

Harry recuou e se afastou, deixando Cho sozinha no meio da pista, sem entender nada. Foi pra mesa, sob os olhares de desprezo de alguns alunos.

Cho, você pirou? - censurou Marieta Edgecombe, quando a garota se sentou.

O que foi? - Cho perguntou desinteressada.

O que foi? - repetiu Michele Donovan, indignada - Você quase beijou o Harry na frente de todos! Você já esqueceu que ele tem namorada?

Não... - fez Cho triste. - Infelizmente não!

Depois disso, Cho achou melhor não falar mais com Harry naquela noite. Ele e Gina haviam combinado de dançar algumas músicas. Depois de mais 1 música, Rony decidiu não dançar mais, o que deixou Mione indignada.

O baile transcorreu muito bem. Acabou às 4 da manhã e todos estavam exaustos. Agora Gina só tinha um assunto pra resolver, como terminar o namoro dela e de Harry.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Ficou um pouco grande, né?**


	7. O Rompimento e o Desabafo

**Capítulo 7: O Rompimento e o Desabafo**

_1 mês depois... _

Depois de algum tempo, Harry e Gina finalmente haviam rompido o _namoro._ O motivo justificado pelos dois foi a falta de tempo de Gina: ela estava tão ocupada com o NOM,s (que seriam depois do Ano-Novo) e o namoro foi esfriando.

Harry ajudava Gina apenas em DCAT. O resto ela estudava com Luna, que tinha um "professor particular" em Herbologia: Neville Longbotton, que também era seu namorado. Gina ficou muito feliz por Luna e com uma pontinha de inveja, afinal, Luna estava namorando o cara que ela gostava já fazia tempo. Luna sempre convidava Gina pra estudar Herbologia com ela e Neville, mas ela se recuava, dizendo que "segurar vela" não era com ela. Luna disse que não tinha nada a ver, mas Gina permanecia irredutível. Depois de muita insistência, Luna não tocou mais no assunto.

O que mais incomodava Gina era a insistência da amiga, falando pra ela e Harry conversarem e reatarem o romance, que era tão bonito. Gina mudava de assunto, com um aperto no peito. Ela tava tentando ocupar seus pensamentos, antes preenchidos por Harry.

Ela quase engoliu um seco quando Luna disse pra ela que algumas pessoas acham que foi Cho o motivo da separação. Muitos presenciaram o "quase beijo" dos dois no baile. Gina negou isso e afirmou que não queria mais falar no assunto.

E por falar em Cho, quando ela soube do rompimento de Harry e Gina, ficou radiante e resolveu se aproximar do rapaz, tomando aulas particulares com ele freqüentemente, apesar dos protestos das amigas. Gina nem ligava pra isso. Nada disso importava mais pra ela, já tinha cumprido sua parte, agora Harry que cumprisse a sua.

Harry também estava numa situação embaraçosa. Ele não só agüentava as insistências dos colegas, falando pra ele voltar com Gina, que ele era burro de desperdiça uma garota como ela, como tinha que agüentar eles falando "horrores" de Cho: que ela não prestava, que não combinava com ele, que ficou com Harry por carência pela morte de Cedrico, etc, etc...

Durante os treinos de Quadribol, todos achavam estranho o comportamento de Harry e Gina. Os dois se comportavam como amigos, não lembrando que foram um casal de namorados. Mas as pessoas não desconfiavam de nada.

Rony e Hermione lamentavam pelo "feitiço não ter virado contra o feiticeiro". Eles adorariam que Harry e Gina ficassem juntos de verdade, mas a insistência de Harry por Cho era tanta que irritava os amigos. Como ele poderia ser tão cego? Quando Mione mencionava o "namoro" pra Gina, essa se dirigia pra ele como _missão cumprida._

Harry estava se fazendo de difícil pra Cho, para que ninguém desconfiasse. Quanto mais ele recuava, mas ela insistia. E tava adorando esse joguinho. Cho estava mordendo a isca.

Luna, embora tenha prometido a Gina não falar do namoro, tava muito desconfiada com o rompimento repentino dos dois. Gina não demonstrou tristeza, nem Harry. Decidira que encostaria Gina na parede pra saber o que tava acontecendo.

Estavam as duas na biblioteca estudando Transfiguração. O local estava cheio de alunos do 5° e do 7° ano (por sorte, Cho não estava lá) estudando para as provas. Luna percebeu que Gina estava (ou fingia que estava) se concentrando num livro grande, que parecia ter 1000 páginas. Luna resolveu falar:

Gina... preciso falar com você. - a ruiva levantou a cabaça do livro e encarou a amiga, que parecia preocupada.

Algum problema, Luna? - Gina fitou a amiga, interessada. Luna respirou fundo e disse:

É sobre seu relacionamento com Harry. - Gina abriu a boca pra falar, mas foi interrompida pela garota - Embora eu seja distraída, avoada, etc, etc, eu tô achando muito estranho a relação de vocês dois...

Eu já disse que não quero falar sobre isso! - Gina a interrompeu de forma brusca. Luna não ligou e continuou a falar.

Você e Harry agem como se não tivesse acontecido nada entre os dois. Eu comentei isso com Neville e ele me disse que eu não era a única a desconfiar disso, que a maioria das pessoas que conhecem vocês estavam com a pulga atrás da orelha. - Gina fez menção de falar, mas foi interrompida novamente - E não é só isso. Harry tem sido visto com Cho freqüentemente. Alguns suspeitam que ela seja o motivo da separação de vocês dois. - Gina suspirou profundamente. - Gina, o que realmente está acontecendo? Foi a Cho que causou o rompimento de vocês? Anda, me fala! - Luna já estava impaciente.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Tinha que desabafar com alguém. Será que Luna era esse alguém?Tentaria saber; afinal, Luna era sua amiga.

Gina respirou fundo e encarou a amiga. Decidira, por segundos, que contaria tudo a ela.

Promete guardar segredo? - disse a ruiva num sussurro, olhando pros lado, certificando que ninguém ouvisse. Luna olhou pros lados e virou para a amiga, balançando a cabeça.

O que você disser morrerá comigo. - Gina se surpreendeu com as palavras, tão sinceras, vindas de Luna, que também se surpreendeu com si mesma.

Nem pro Neville você pode contar, ok? - Luna franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando. Ela não tinha segredos com o namorado. Mas balançou novamente a cabeça.

Prometo. - disse a loira, por fim.

Gina respirou fundo mais uma vez. Com o coração batendo forte, falou:

Nunca houve nada entre eu e Harry. - Luna arregalou os olhos.

Como assim? Vocês não estavam namorando? Namorando firme?

Aquilo tudo era uma farsa. - confessou Gina, sentindo que estava sendo mais difícil revelar aquilo do que pensava.

Como uma farsa? Vocês até se beijavam na frente de todo mundo!-agora Luna estava entendendo menos ainda.Gina resolveu falar tudo de uma vez.

**- **É o seguinte: o Harry está apaixonado pela Cho... - Gina fez uma careta quando disse isso - Daí eu bolei um plano pra ele conquistar ela...

Espera aí!- Luna interrompeu indignada - Apaixonado por Cho? Mas você não me disse que ele já havia esquecido dela?

Disse... mas ele teve uma recaída. Eu percebi isso quando eu e ele estávamos aqui, na biblioteca, e a Cho chegou. Ele ficou do mesmo jeito que ficava quando ela se aproximava. - Gina fazia um esforço pra não chorar. Luna percebeu isso e pegou a mão da amiga.

Imagino como deve estar se sentindo. - disse a amiga serenamente.

Posso continuar? - Gina perguntou. Luna assentiu com a cabeça. - Então, daí eu bolei um plano: fingir que era a namorada do Harry para fazer ciúmes em Cho. Iríamos fazer isso até percebêssemos que a Cho tava caindo direitinho.

E caiu, né? - Luna perguntou. - Foi por isso que vocês terminaram o namoro e a Cho se aproximou do Harry? - Gina confirmou com a cabeça.

- Os beijos não estavam nos planos. Só que um dia eu vi a Cho no corredor. Harry estava comigo e eu tive a idéia de beijá-lo só pra ver a reação dela.

Mas você não beijou o Harry só pra fazer ciúmes pra Cho, beijou? - Gina arregalou os olhos pra amiga - Ah, Gina, eu sei que você gosta do Harry. Sempre gostou. Só começou a namorar o Michael pra tentar esquecê-lo, não foi? Gina confirmou com a cabeça.

Foi. Mas o Michael me deixou por causa da Cho. Daí eu comecei a namorar o Dino, mas não deu certo.

Sei. Mas porque você não tentou lutar pelo amor do Harry?

Porque ele gosta da Cho e eu não tenho a mínima chance com ele.

E resolveu entregá-lo de mão beijada pra ele?

Eu amo o Harry e quero que ele seja feliz, mesmo que seja com outra pessoa.

Luna levantou, deu a volta e abraçou a amiga, que estava começando a chorar.

Quem mais sabe disso?

Do plano? - Luna balançou a cabeça - Só você, o Rony e a Hermione. - Gina fitou a amiga em súplica - Prometa que não contará a ninguém? Nem mesmo a Neville?

Prometo.

Obrigado Luna.

Pelo quê? - a loira ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Por me ouvir e guardar segredo. - disse a ruiva, sorrindo.

- De nada. Posso falar algo?

Pode.

Você é 1000 vezes melhor que a _Chorona._

Gina riu ao ouvir aquilo. Sentia-se mais aliviada por ter desabafado com alguém. Limpou algumas lágrimas que caíam em seu rosto, levantou-se e abraçou a amiga.

Agora, mais do que nunca, Gina tiraria Harry da cabeça e de seu coração. Custasse o que custasse.

**Continua...**


	8. Por Amor

**Capítulo 8: Por Amor**

Depois de se fazer difícil por um tempo, Harry resolveu dar uma chance pra Cho. Com um pouco de esforço, ele conseguiu combinar um encontro com ela na sala precisa. Cho ficou radiante, mas escondeu a novidade das amigas para não ouvir reprovações desnecessárias.

Harry estava tão feliz que se esqueceu de contar aos amigos, Rony e Hermione a novidade, mas não foi preciso: os dois desconfiaram ao ver a alegria do amigo ao voltar de uma aula particular com Cho. Resolveram não contar nada pra Gina, pois sabiam que ela não queria mais saber o que poderia acontecer entre Harry e Cho. Não queriam que a moça sofresse ainda mais, sabiam do esforço que Gina estava fazendo pra esquecer Harry.

Gina e Cho tinham aulas particulares com Harry em horários diferentes para evitar constrangimentos. Gina não queria ver Cho e vice-versa. Harry também achou melhor essa solução.

Era uma quinta-feira ensolarada. Harry se encontrava bem nervoso, dali a poucos minutos iria se encontrar com Cho na sala precisa, local do primeiro beijo dele que foi com... ela!

Calma Harry. Desse jeito vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão. - falou Rony, vendo o amigo andar pra sem parar, pra lá e pra cá.

Eu tô bem nervoso Rony! Você quer o quê?

Vai dar tudo certo, Harry! - falou Hermione com um peso na voz. Como queria que Harry ficasse com Gina e não com Cho!

Nisso, Dino e Simas entraram na Torre, entretidos em uma conversa engraçada, mas pararam ao ver Harry, que não parava de andar em círculos.

Nossa, aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? - perguntou Dino interessado.

É que o Harry vai se encontrar com a... - Rony tentou falar, mas foi interrompido por Mione, que lançou um olhar fuzilante.

Se encontrar com quem? - perguntou Simas desconfiado. - Com a Gina é que não é, não é?

Harry sentiu-se corar. Olhou pra Hermione pedindo ajuda.

Harry vai se encontrar com Dumbledore! - falou Hermione. Harry olhou-a e murmurou um "obrigado".

Sério mesmo, Harry? - perguntou Simas. Harry apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

Bom... eu tenho que ir agora. - disse Harry indo em direção a porta. - Até logo! - E foi embora.

Até logo e boa sorte! - disse Rony.

Após Harry sair Dino e Simas se aproximaram de Rony e Mione.

Ele não vai realmente se encontrar com Dumbledore, vai? - perguntou Simas.

Vai sim, porque Simas? - perguntou uma Hermione brava - O quê vocês tem a ver com isso?

Simas e Dino se entreolharam assustados.

Não, mas... - Dino quis falar, mas foi impedido por Mione.

Então, acho melhor vocês cuidarem de suas vidas, que Harry cuida da dele! - finalizou Hermione, pegando suas coisas e indo em direção ao dormitório, batendo os pés.

O que deu nela, Ron? - perguntou Dino observando a jovem subir as escadas.

Rony, que estava quieto depois do olhar furioso da namorada, disse:

Muitos deveres... - se levantou e saiu.

Dino e Simas entreolharam-se. Estava tudo muito enquisto.

Era 14:30 quando Harry chegou na sala precisa. Resolveu não mudar a decoração do local, pois não sabia o que ocorreria ali.

Estava bastante nervoso e não conseguia ficar sentado calmamente esperando por Cho. Estava ansioso e esperançoso demais.

Ouviu-se batidas na porta. O coração de Harry quase pulou de sua boca.

Pode entrar! - disse Harry. A porta se abriu e para sua surpresa e decepção não era Cho e sim Gina.

Com licença, Harry. - Gina entrou com um sorriso - Me disseram que estaria aqui e eu vim porque eu preciso... - porém parou ao ver a cara de Harry - Está esperando alguém? - perguntou desinteressada.

Estou esperando a Cho. Nos combinamos de nos encontra aqui daqui a pouco. - Gina sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ouvir aquilo.

Ahn...vocês estão juntos? - perguntou disfarçando a tristeza.

Tomei coragem e combinei de encontrar a Cho aqui. - disse Harry meio sem-jeito.

Puxa... que legal... - falou Gina sem entusiasmo. Se sentiu uma intrusa ali! Fora lá, sem saber de nada, pedir ajuda pra Harry e o que ela tanto temia estava prestes a acontecer. Abaixou a cabeça, contendo as lágrimas e se relembrando daquela cena desagradável da biblioteca. Estava vivendo uma cena parecida com aquela, porém havia apenas uma diferença: Harry ficaria com a garota que ele amava...

Levantou a cabeça, meio sem-graça, mas não encarou Harry nos olhos.

Acho que não é uma boa hora, né? - perguntou. Harry afirmou com a cabeça. - Bom... depois a gente conversa. - Virou-se e foi até a porta. Antes de sair ouviu Harry chamar.

Gina! - a garota virou-se pra olhá-lo - Obrigado.

Pelo quê? - perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

Por me ajudar com a Cho. Acho que vou te agradecer pro resto da minha vida.

Não tem de quê, Harry... - os olhos da ruiva transbordavam em lágrimas. - Tchau e boa sorte. - e fechou a porta.

Obrigado. - murmurou Harry, sentindo algo estranho dentro de si.

Após fechar a porta, Gina caminhou sem rumo. Apertou o livro de DCAT firmemente contra o peito, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo rosto. Mas por que estava chorando? Não fora ela que ajudou Harry com a Cho, bolando aquele plano de "namoro", passando em cima de todos os sentimentos que a corroíam por dentro? Por quê? Por quê teve uma recaída por Harry? Gina sabia a resposta: ela amava Harry. Não era paixonite infantil, era amor de verdade. Um sentimento maduro, verdadeiro, puro. Mas esse sentimento não era recíproco. Harry amava Cho e Gina teria que aceitar aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Ao virar o corredor, Gina viu Cho caminhando em direção a sala precisa. Não queria que a garota a visse, se escondeu atrás de uma estátua. Pôde perceber que a corvinal estava bastante alegrinha naquele dia. i Claro, vai se encontrar com Harry /i , pensou Gina, sentindo uma pontada no peito. Quando a garota sumiu de vista, saiu detrás da estátua e retomou seu caminho

Harry andava de um lado pro outro, esperando impacientemente por Cho. Percebeu que pisara em algo.

O que é isso? - perguntou pegando a coisa que pisara. Era um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado - Mas quem havia esquecido isso? - Deve ser da Gina. - Mas quando começou a desdobrar o pergaminho, ouviu-se batidas na porta.

Entra. - pediu, guardando o papel no bolso da calça. A porta se abriu e Cho entrou. Harry reparou que ela estava bem arrumada: usava uma sai jeans na altura do joelho, uma blusinha de seda branca. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto. Harry se sentiu humilhado; ele não havia se arrumado pra encontrar Cho. Estava com uma roupa comum, comum até demais.

Oi, Harry. - disse a jovem, sorrindo pra ele. Por um motivo, Harry não sentiu nada de estranho com aquele sorriso. Cho deu uma olhada no lugar, com uma pontinha de decepção. - Achei que você arrumaria este lugar.

Eu não sei o que vai acontecer aqui. - respondeu Harry normalmente. Cho o olhou surpresa. - Sente se, por favor... - pediu Harry, apontando uma poltrona. Cho se sentou, olhando pros lados. Harry se sentou de frente pra ela.

Bem... - Harry disse meio sem-jeito - Eu quero dizer uma coisa pra você... - Harry buscava as palavras certas.

Eu também. - disse Cho meio sem-graça - Mas pode falar primeiro...

Não! - disse Harry - Pode falar... - seu coração batia forte dentro do peito.

Bem... - começou Cho olhando pros joelhos. Parecia muito difícil pra ela dizer aquilo. Mas tinha que tentar! Estava ali para isso. Cho levantou e encarou Harry, que aguardava ansiosamente. Cho respirou fundo e disse: - Eu ainda gosto de você Harry! - Harry arregalou os olhos, surpresos. - Eu gosto de você desde o meu 6° ano. Eu não te beijei aquele dia porque tava carente, eu te beijei porque tinha certeza que gostava de você...

Harry sentiu o coração bater acelerado. Cho dissera que ainda gostava dele! Mas porque ela... De repente, uma luz se acendeu na mente de Harry. E ele ia tirar uma dúvida agora mesmo!

Peraí! Se você diz que ainda gosta de mim, por que começou a namorar Michael Corner? - Harry fitou a garota, esperando uma resposta. Cho o encarou surpresa. Jamais poderia imaginar que Harry tocaria nesse assunto. Respirou fundo, levantou-se e ficou de costas pra Harry, que continuava a fitando, esperando.

Eu comecei a namorar o Corner porque eu não tinha certeza dos meus sentimentos, Harry - confessou Cho, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ainda sem o fitar, continuou: - Eu não queria magoar você e... - foi interrompida por Harry.

Me magoar? - Harry se levantou e fitou-a incrédulo - Você me magoou muito quando começou a namorar outro! - parou de repente, foi em direção a garota, ficando de frente para ela. - Cho, você me usou? - perguntou Harry sem pensar. Cho o olhou, incrédula.

Claro que não, Harry! - agora ela estava chorando._Por que ela sempre chora? _pensou Harry.

Cho chorava compulsivamente. Harry ficou de costas para ela.

- Foi muita coincidência você namorar justo o ex da Gina! - falou Harry em tom sarcástico. Cho encarou Harry, o rosto manchando de lágrimas.

- Se ela não sabe segurar um menino, a culpa não é minha. - falou cinicamente.

- Pelo que eu me lembre, ele terminou com ela porque vocês perderam pra Grifinória e ele foi consolar você.

- Eu não tenho culpa se ele me preferiu a ela. - aquelas palavras irritaram Harry de uma forma inexplicável. Cho estava se achando a maioral, a última bolacha do pacote!

Quem você pensa que é pra falar com a Gina desse jeito? - falou Harry, aumentando o tom de voz. - Pois saiba que ela é a melhor pessoa do mundo! - disse inconsientemente.

- Ah, é? - Cho falou com desdém. - Então por que você terminou com ela?

Harry abriu a boca, mas fechou-a rapidamente. Não sabia o quê dizer! Pensou um pouco e falou a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça:

- Não sei porquê, mas eu acho que fiz muito mal em ter terminado com ela. - Harry se surpreendeu com suas palavras, mas falou algo que mexeria com o ego da garota.

- Quer saber? Acho que fiz muito mal terminando com ela. - Cho o encarou com raiva.

- Ah, é? - a garota aumentou o tom de voz - Pois então... volta pra ela! - e jogou uma almofada da direção dele.

Pois é isso mesmo o que vou fazer! - disse o rapaz sem pensar. Foi em direção a porta, mas antes se voltou e encarou Cho:

Adeus... - e antes de se virar pra sair completou: - _Chorona._

Pôde ouvir o grito histérico de Cho quando fechou a porta. Saiu de lá o mais depressa possível e torcendo pra que ela não o seguisse, porém, quando virou o corredor, ouviu a voz dela:

- Harry, espere! - Cho chamava num tom choroso. Harry resolveu se esconder em uma estátua.

Harry, me desculpa! - o rapaz visualizou a garota quando ela virou o corredor. Se escondeu mais, não queria que ela o visse!

Esperou a garota sumir de vista e saiu detrás da estátua.

Harry andou até os jardins do castelo, com vários pensamentos na cabeça. Aquele encontro não saiu exatamente como ele imaginava, mas foi nele que percebeu o quanto ele era burro de ter tido uma recaída por Cho, e aquela insegurança que ele sentia perto dela pareceu voltar novamente, mas sumiu em questão de segundos. Se ela gostasse realmente dele, teria ficado com ele no ano passado. Com a morte do padrinho, Harry ficara tão chateado que surpreender Cho não era mais tão interessante quanto parecia. Mas bastou ele voltar pra escola e ver aquela garota sorrindo, dando "tchauzinho" pra ele e tudo pareceu voltar novamente: as borboletas no estômago, a insegurança perto dela. E ainda aceitara ajuda de Gina, pois sabia que não era capaz de se aproximar dela novamente.

De repente, Harry se lembrou do pedaço de pergaminho que Gina deixara cair na sala precisa. Ainda não sabia o que era. Pegou-o do bolso da calça. Estava sentado, encostado numa árvore e relutou pra abrir o bilhete. _E se for algo pessoal dela?_, pensou. Não acharia correto abrir, mas algo dentro dele mandou que ele abrisse e lesse o que estava escrito. Harry respirou fundo, abriu o pergaminho e leu:

_**Por Amor **_

_Por Amor, somos capazes de lutar pela pessoa que ama. _

_Por Amor, enfrentamos mundos e fundo por ele, o amor. _

_Por amor, somos capazes de sacrificar nossas vidas pela pessoa amada. _

_Por amor, você é capaz de abrir mão da sua felicidade, da pessoa que ama. _

_E é por amor que fiz tudo o que eu fiz. Por ele: pelo homem que amo. E não me arrependo.Talvez de uma coisa: de não ter lutado por ele. Decidi que é melhor desistir do que perder... cansei de sofrer. Agora, que ele seja muito feliz. E eu tentarei ser também. Já cumpri a minha missão, agora está nas mãos dele. Eu não tenho mais nada a ver com isso. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: eu nunca vou deixar de amá-lo, nunca. Ele viverá para sempre no meu coração, embora ele nunca venha, a saber, disso. Sempre o amarei, sempre._

_**Gina Weasley**_

As mãos de Harry tremiam tanto, que deixou o papel cair no chão. Aquilo não poderia significar o que ele imaginava significar? Será que aquelas palavras eram... pra i ele? /i . Gina fizera tudo aquilo porque... i _o amava? _"_Não, não podia ser verdade, Gina desistiu de mim no ano passado, quando começou a namorar Michael Corner"._Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiram a mente de Harry. E se aquelas palavras fossem pra ele? E se Gina ainda gostasse dele? _"Gina...",_

Harry sentiu as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto. Por que ele aceitara a ajuda de Gina, que gostava dele, pra conquistar Cho? Harry se sentiu culpado. Ele falava de seus sentimentos por Cho pra ela e, ela apenas ouvia, dava conselhos, o amando em segredo. Harry teve certeza que fez a garota sofrer; e descobriu que ela fez tudo aquilo porque... porque _o amava!_

Harry segurou a cabeça e a pôs ela entre os joelhos. Precisava falar com Gina. Sentiu-se um crápula, um canalha. Usara Gina, uma menina meiga, doce e corajosa, pra conquistar uma garota que não sabia o que queria da vida.

Pegou o pergaminho e o leu novamente. Aquelas palavras o deixavam confusos e culpado ao mesmo tempo. Deveria entregá-lo pra Gina e perguntar o que significava?

Levantou-se e seguiu em direção ao castelo, mas parou quando viu Rony e Mione.

- Nossa Harry! Que aconteceu? - Mione o fitava, espantada.

- Talvez você pode me ajudar, Mione.

- E o que é? - Harry entregou o pergaminho pra Mione.

Leia. - Hermione estranhou, mas leu o papel. Tinha uma expressão normal, o que deixou Harry bastante intrigado. Após ler o papel, deu pra Rony ler. Após algum tempo, Rony terminou de ler e trocou um olhar significativo com Mione.

E então? - os dois olharam pra Harry. - É o que tô pensando que é?

O que você tá pensando que é? - perguntou Hermione. br 

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu estou pensando. - disse Harry rispidamente. - É verdade? A Gina sempre gostou de mim?

Rony e Hermione olharam pro amigo. Não tinha mais como esconder. Ele já estava desconfiado. Era melhor ele saber de tudo.

- É verdade sim, Harry! - começou Hermione, encarando o amigo - A Gina gosta de você. Sempre gostou?

- Mas... - Harry não estava acreditando no que ouvia - Você mesma disse que ela desistiu de mim!

i _Desistiu_ /i ,Harry, mas _não deixou de gostar_. Harry, se você soubesse o que Gina sofreu quando descobriu que você gostava da Cho. Ele percebeu que não adiantava ficar presa numa paixonite infantil. Foi ai que ela conheceu Michael Corner e começou a namorar ele. Daí ele deu o fora nela pra ficar com Cho...

E por falar em Cho... - Rony interrompeu Mione, sob o olhar fuzilante da garota - Você não devia falar com ela.- Harry virou-se de costas para os dois amigos.

Rony, me faz um favor? - pediu Harry sarcasticamente. Virou-se para o amigo e completou: - Nunca mais fala o nome daquela _Chorona._

Rony e Mione arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir as palavras do amigo. Será que finalmente ele tinha se tocado que Cho não era pra ele?

O que aconteceu? - perguntou Mione.

Descobri que fui muito burro gostando dela. - disse Harry tristemente. - E descobri também que gosto de outra pessoa.

De quem? - perguntou Rony curioso. Harry não respondeu; pegou o pergaminho da mão de Mione. Aquele gesto fez cair a ficha do casal

Onde posso encontrar a Gina? - perguntou, dobrando e guardando o papel.

- Deve está na biblioteca. - respondeu Mione. - Mas porque... - não teve tempo de terminar a frase: Harry corriam em direção ao castelo, sob os olhares estupefatos do casal de amigo.

Quando Harry sumiu de vista. Hermione pulou no pescoço do namorado.

- Que bom! Que bom! - Mione não continha de tanta felicidade.

- Que foi, Mi. - perguntou Rony, estranhando a reação da menina.

- O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, Rony. - disse a garota, se separando do abraço. - Não como imaginávamos, mas virou.

- Será mesmo, Mione? - disse Rony, decepcionado por ela ter se afastado dele. - E se a Gina não quiser nada com Harry?

- Só há um jeito de saber. - disse Mione travessa.

- E como? - Rony fitou-a com curiosidade.

- Vamos lá pra ver. - Mas antes que Rony pusesse dizer qualquer coisa, Hermione o puxou em direção a castelo, mas precisamente pra biblioteca.

**N/A: E ai, gostaram? A fic tá entrando na reta final. Será que o Harry e a Gina ficarão juntos? Até a próxima. Bjão.**


	9. Namora Comigo?

**Capítulo 9: Namora Comigo?**

Harry corria em direção à biblioteca, com o coração a mil. Precisava esclarecer o conteúdo da carta com Gina, desculpar por magoá-la com a história de Cho, do namoro de mentira.

Ele havia entendido tudo afinal! Descobriu sentimentos que ele recusava a enxergar e que nunca estivera evidente. Sentimentos que ele só descobrira quando leu a carta. Seria tarde demais? Ele tinha que conversar com Gina, revelar pra ela que...

PÁ!

Harry estava correndo tão rápido que tropeçou em alguém e caiu no chão.

Ops, foi mal, Neville. - Harry desculpou-se, ajudando o amigo a recolher os livros e pergaminhos, que se espalharam no chão.

Tudo bem. - disse o garoto, recolhendo suas coisas. - Aonde vai com tanta pressa? Parece que vai tirar o pé da forca.

Você sabe se a Gina ainda está na biblioteca? - perguntou Harry levantando-se e entregando o resto das coisas pra ele.

A Gina? Deve estar, pois acabei de sair de lá e ela estava estudando com a Luna. Mas por que vo... - não pôde terminar de falar, pois Harry já estava indo pra biblioteca. - Parece bem apressado... - murmurou. Virou-se e começou a andar.

PÁ!

Ai, desculpa, Neville. - o garoto, que tinha novamente caído no chão, ergueu a cabeça e viu uma Mione e um Rony esbaforidos. - Você sabe se o Harry passou por aqui?

Sim, ele estava indo à biblioteca. - disse Neville recolhendo o material sozinho, pois desta vez não abaixaram pra ajudá-lo.

Obrigada Neville. - agradeceu Mione, puxando Rony pela mão.

De nada... - o garoto murmurou irritado. Pegou as coisas e levantou-se Certificou-se de que não havia ninguém correndo em sua direção e foi direto pra Torre da Grifinória. Uma pontinha de curiosidade acometeu Neville: por que Harry precisava falar com Gina e por que Rony e Mione estavam atrás dele? Pensou em voltar novamente à biblioteca, mas tinha passado quase a tarde inteira lá, explicando Herbologia pra Luna. E só saiu quando Gina chegou. Achou melhor não voltar e ir tomar seu caminho.

Ao chegar á porta da biblioteca, Harry começou a recuperar o fôlego. O coração batia descompassadamente dentro do peito e ele tinha apenas que atravessar a porta.

_"Coragem, Harry. Você pode fazer isso". _disse pra si mesmo. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta. br 

Seus olhos rapidamente procuraram por Gina. Encontrou-a sentada junto com Luna, lendo um livro. Seu parecia que saltaria dentro da boca, de tanto nervoso. Aproximou-se da mesa lentamente, segurando com força o pergaminho, que estava no bolso da calça.

Gina... - ela ergueu a cabeça e Luna, que estava do lado oposto, virou-se para o garoto.

Que foi, Harry? - perguntou Gina, olhando intrigada pra ele.

Eu preciso falar com você. Em particular. - e olhou de esguelha pra Luna, que tinha entendido o recado.

Ahn... tudo bem. - disse Luna levantando e pegando suas coisas - A gente termina de estudar mais tarde. Tchau! - e saiu da biblioteca.

Algum problema, Harry? - Gina continuava o fitando com curiosidade. Harry sentou-se no mesmo lugar que Luna estava.

Foi daí que Gina se tocou de algo.

Espere aí! Não era pra você estar com a Cho agora? - estranhou a garota. - O que aconteceu?

Harry não disse nada. Pegou o pergaminho no bolso e deu-o para Gina.

Eu achei isso na sala precisa. Acho que é seu.

Gina abriu o papel e leu-o. Gelou. Não acreditava que havia perdido aquele papel tão comprometedor! E o pior: era Harry que o tinha pegado. Será que ele havia lido? Como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos, Harry disse:

Eu queria saber o que significam essas palavras... - estava meio sem jeito.

Gina estava mais vermelha que um pimentão! Harry havia descoberto seu segredo! Era o que ela mais temia.

... se você quiser me contar, lógico! - disse Harry fitando-a meio sem-jeito.

Gina não conseguia encarar Harry. Era melhor contar tudo. Ele já havia lido a carta. Ele precisava saber. Gina respirou fundo e ainda segurando a carta e começou a falar.

Harry, quando soube que você desistiu da Cho, eu comecei a ter esperanças, mesmo namorando Dino. Daí eu terminei com ele e a minhas esperanças só aumentavam. Só de ver você, meu coração batia sem parar, eu tremia toda... Enfim, estava parecendo àquela menininha de dez anos que havia se apaixonado por você. Mas, pra minha infelicidade, você teve uma recaída por Cho. Descobri isso naquele dia aqui na biblioteca, o jeito que você ficou quando a Cho apareceu... - Gina parou pra recuperar o fôlego. Estava fazendo o que tanto sonhara em fazer: se declarando pra Harry. Gina o fitou e viu que ele a observava atentamente, porém, sem nenhuma expressão no foto. Parecia estar absorvendo aquelas palavras. Gina resolveu continuar:

Eu fiquei muito triste quando descobri isso. Então eu decidir te ajudar porque você merece ser feliz, Harry. Apesar de tudo que acontece com você! Eu bolei aquele plano de namoro em questão de segundos, desconfiando se iria dar certo ou não. - Gina respirou fundo e continuou: - Eu não queria que isso fosse longe demais, sabíamos que terminaríamos pra você ficar com Cho. E ele deu certo não? - Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. - Então fiz uma promessa a mim mesma: se desse certo, eu esqueceria você de vez. Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Harry... Muito.Eu fiz tudo aquilo porque te amo, Harry, sempre te amei. 

Gina abaixou os olhos. Não queria encarar Harry. Não depois de confessar tudo. Não queria nem imaginar qual seria a reação dele; se ele diria que gostava dela como uma irmã e que gostava mesmo de Cho ou que ele não a merecia... Ela preferiu ficar com a primeira opção.

Alías, Harry... - Gina levantou os olhos - Não era pra você estar com a Cho esta hora? O que houve?

Harry a encarou nos olhos. Agora seria a vez dele falar!

Era, mas... - Harry estava procurando as palavras certas. - Quando a Cho chegou, ela disse que gostava de mim. No começo, fiquei feliz, mas depois me toquei de uma coisa: se a Cho gostava de mim, porque ela não ficou comigo? Por que ela começou a namorar o Michael Corner? Eu encostei a Cho na parece e sabe o que ela me disse: que não tinha certeza dos meus sentimentos. Eu cheguei a achar que ela tava me usando...

Te usando pra que, Harry? - Gina o fitava intrigada.

Não sei... - Harry suspirou - Mas depois eu percebi o quão fui burro de ter uma recaída por ela. E percebi uma coisa: ela não tem muito conteúdo, Gi. Não sei como fui gostar dela.

Não seria pelo fato dela ser bonita e sorridente, Harry?

Talvez... mas ela só tem isso de bom, porque o resto...

Por que está me dizendo isso agora, Harry? - perguntou Gina.

Estava na hora da verdade! Harry tomou fôlego e disse:

Por que eu descobri que gosto de outra pessoa, Gi. - Harry pegou a mão da jovem. - Eu gosto de você!

Gina não podia acreditar naquelas palavras. Harry disse que gostava dela? Era bom demais para ser verdade!

O que... - murmurou Gina - O que você está dizendo?

Isso o que você ouviu. Eu gosto você, Gi. Desde que estávamos namorando, eu comecei a sentir algo a mais por você. Mas eu achava que era por estarmos fingindo, então deixei pra lá. Senti algo novamente quando você saiu da sala àquela hora. Eu não sei o que era de verdade: tristeza, remorso angústia, sei lá. Eu descobri o que era quando li seu poema.

E o que era? - perguntou Gina num fio de voz.

Arrependimento, remorso. Eu tive que ler este papel pra descobrir que eu gosto mesmo é de você. Desculpe-me por não ter percebido antes, por te encher o saco com a história da Cho.

Harry... - Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Estava em estado de choque. Harry, o seu grande amor, estava se declarando pra ela. Isso seria um motivo suficiente pra Gina desmaiar...

Gina, eu... - Harry continuava segurando a mão dela. Não sabia o que falar. - Me perdoa. Perdoa-me por ser um tolo. Por não ter percebido antes que gosto de você. br 

Agora Gina não continha mais as lágrimas. Sua emoção era tanta que não fora capaz de segurar o choro. Harry estava lá, pedindo perdão por não gostar dela antes. Isso era inacreditável!

Mas Harry... e a Cho? - não queria falar dela, mas se sentiu obrigada. Queria ver como ficaria a situação dos dois.

Eu não quero saber mais dela. Eu troquei uma menina maravilhosa, inteligente, bonita como você por uma menina sem sal como a Cho. - Gina corou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Harry se levantou e foi em direção da garota, ajoeolhou-se e pegou novamente a mão da menina. Nessas alturas, toda a biblioteca parou o que estava fazendo e observou aquela cena com atenção.

Gina, você aceita namorar comigo? Ou melhor: você aceita voltar comigo?

Gina ainda tinha sua mão na de Harry. Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, disse:

Claro que aceito!

Emocionado, Harry levantou-se a Gina fez o mesmo. Ainda de mãos dadas, os dois se olharam profundamente. Harry aproximou-se lentamente de Gina e os dois se envolveram num beijo carinhoso e apaixonado, arrancando aplausos de todos da biblioteca, apesar dos protestos de Madame Pince. Rony e Hermione, que haviam entrado na sala sem serem vistos pelo casal, aplaudiram freneticamente. O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, não do jeito que eles imaginavam, mas virou.

Aproximaram-se do casal. As palmas já foram cessada. Deram um abraço em cada um. Parabenizando-os e desejando boa sorte para o novo casal. Agora, eram sim, um casal de verdade, como Gina sempre sonhou.

**N/A: Ah... não fiquem frustrados de eu não ter deixado o Harry com a Cho. Tava na cara que o Harry ficaria com a Gina desde o ínicio, né? Bjos. Depois é o epílogo.**


	10. Epílogo

**Capítulo 10: Epílogo**

_Resumo dos acontecimentos seguintes._

Todos ficaram felizes com a reconciliação de Harry e Gina; menos Cho, que não se conformava de ter levado um "fora" de Harry. Mas resolveu seguir os conselhos de suas amigas, Marieta e Michelle e esquecer Harry de vez e se dedicar aos estudos dos N.I.E.M.

E por falar em N.I.E.M, s. Harry ajudou Gina à beça nos N.O.M, s. Bem, a palavra ajudar é de enfeite, pois Harry estava mais preocupado em roubar beijos da menina do que ajudá-la. E Gina não ficava nem um pouco brava com isso.

Faltavam alguns dias para as provas. Harry aconselhou Gina a encerrar os estudos dois dias antes. Por pouco Gina não para na Ala Hospitalar por estafa. Madame Pomfrey já perdera a conta de quantos alunos cuidou por causa das provas.

E Gina aproveitou muito bem seu tempo livre: namorando. Ela e Harry passearam pelos jardins, pelo lago, Hogsmeade. Sempre no maior _love._ Mas não ficaram o tempo todo juntos: Harry tinha muitos deveres de casa; uma redação de 2 pergaminhos que Snape mandou fazer. Rony não pôde deixar de reclamar com isso, mas sabia que Hermione faria seu dever.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Hermione recusou a ajudar Rony e mandou ele mesmo fazer a redação, o que o deixou surpreso e aborrecido. Tentou fazer uma cara de "menino pidão" pra Mione, mas ela não se convenceu. Contrariado, Rony resolveu fazer seu dever de qualquer jeito.

E o dia das provas chegou. Gina ficou um pouco nervosa, mas conseguiu fazer tudo, principalmente DCAT, onde foi particularmente bem. Lembrou-se de agradecer Harry mais tarde. Cho não fora bem nessa matéria. No começo, queria culpar Harry por não ter ajudado direito, mas percebeu que a culpa não era dele, e sim sua. Parara de estudar essa matéria desde que levara o fora de Harry.

Voldemort não tinha dado as caras, o que era muito estranho. Embora não houvesse nenhum ataque, todos estavam em alerta. Embora Harry tenha dado graças a Deus por isso, ficou desconfiado e em alerta. Entranhou, pois fazia tempo que não tinha pesadelos com o lorde das trevas. Agora ele só tinha sonhos com uma certa ruivinha. Alguns, até "apimentados". Harry tinha que disfarçar quando Rony lhe perguntava se havia dormido bem, pois Harry acordava com uma cara feliz.

No dia 14 de Fevereiro, Dia dos Namorados, Harry presenteou Gina com uma corrente com uma pedrinha de rubi como pingente, pedra símbolo da Grifinória (n/a: é o que chamamos de aliança de compromisso).

Para comemorar essa data, houve um passeio em Hogsmeade. Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione, Luna e Neville combinaram de irem juntos. Hermione hesitou por um momento, pois achava Luna meio maluca, mas Gina a convenceu de que a garota, apesar de ser "Di-Lua", ela era uma garota legal. Hermione acabou aceitando então.

O passeio foi bem agradável. Claro, Draco Malfoy não perdeu a oportunidade de encher o saco deles. Mas se deu mal: os seis humilharam Malfoy até não poderem mais. Disseram que ele nunca iria ser feliz e que nenhuma mulher iria quere-lo (PS: Malfoy não namorava a Pansy). O loiro saiu de lá soltando fogo pelas ventas, ouvindo risadas deles e de algumas pessoas que passavam.

Os meses se passaram e finalmente chegou o dia da despedida. Dumbledore fez uma linda homenagem a todo os alunos, anunciou a casa campeã: Grifinória. O time de Quadribol também ganhou a taça de campeão, após uma partida dura contra a Sonserina, que pareceu mais um ringue de luta livre do que o jogo em si.

Na hora da partida, Harry e Gina ficaram num vagão sozinhos para se despedirem. Harry já garantira sua presença na Toca no último mês de férias, e agora ele tinha um outro motivo, muito importante para voltar: Gina, que foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida do garoto em Hogwarts.

Harry partiu para a casa dos Dursley tranqüilamente. Ele sabia que agüentaria seu primo Duda por pouco tempo e logo estaria na Toca novamente. Mas prometera que escreveria pra Gina quase todos os dias. E ele agradecia a Merlin por ter a garota ao seu lado. E, que com certeza, que _Por Amor_ faria qualquer coisa por ela. Assim como ela fez por ele.

**Fim**

**N/A: Confessem, ficou horrível. Podem me crucificar, falar, mas entendam, é a minha 1° fic. Prometo que vou melhorar se eu escrever mais. Agradeço a todos que leram. Bjos a todos .**


End file.
